Gallagher Girls: The Newbies
by GallagherGirl97
Summary: 4 perfectly normal girls...Or so they thought. What can happen when their entire lives have been lies? When they are sent to the most prestigous school in America? When they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok! I'm writing a story, tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

As we approached the ivy covered gates i couldn't help but think- Melanie, what have you gotten into?

We pulled up and the security guards waved us ahead. We pulled up to the

old, beautiful mansion. I stepped out of the car in awe.

But hold on a second. Before I get ahead of myself I should tell you the whole story,

Shouldn't I? ok, Well i should warn you first what happened to me is real, no matter

what you want to believe. So, it all happened last year...

(That's the end of chapter one!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran out of my house. I'm late. I'm really late.

Annabel and Karina were already in the car waiting.

"Hurry up Melanie!" They yelled

" I'm coming I'm coming! I yelled.I ran to the car and we were on our way to pick up Louise.

We pulled up to her house and she got in .

We pulled in to Port Huron Middle school. Through the day I couldn't help

thinking about what would happen tonight. It was the NJHS goodbye ceremony and no

one knew what would happen. By the end of the day I couldn't take it any longer.

When I finally got home I rushed getting dressed and finally it was time to go. We pulled

up to Northern and I saw Karina Annabel and Louise were already here. "Hey!" I said.

"What do u think will happen?"

"I don't know" replied Louise. "but I'm excited!

"Me too!" we all walked inside and they told us to sit down. We sit down and begin talking. Locks

immediately lock down over our arms and legs. What the... OK this is definitely NOT

supposed to happen. Some people screamed. Others just sat in awe. A few fainted. Me? I

just sat there not really understanding what was happening.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!" boomed a voice from on stage.

I saw a shadowed figure standing there. "If anyone screams I shoot!" it boomed again.

The room immediately quieted. It was a terrorist attack, we were being kidnapped. I

couldn't comprehend what was happening. But that was ok. I knew it was just a dream.

Anna, Louise, Karina and I shared a look of what could only be described as fear.

"SHUT UP!" the voice yelled. Ok! We get it! i wanted to yell but didn't dare.

" I am going to rule the world!" the voice on staged boomed. But all I could think about

is we have to get out of here.

I looked for any possible exits, and came up with a plan. It would be dangerous. No it

would be beyond dangerous.

" I think I have a plan."

After mouthing the plan to them we decided we had to try. The mysterious figure on stage

was busy telling everyone his evil plan. Karina slipped a tiny wrist out of the lock and

grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair then 3 more. She handed one to each of us and I

whittled at the lock and was the first one unlocked with a "click" I discreetly started at

they're cuffs. finally we all got unlocked. Louise ducked down under her seat and began

crawling to the entrance back stage while Anna got ready for her part of the plan Karina

slipped down and began to check the doors to c if they were locked began making my

way opposite Louise to the stage door. I made it there and i gave Louise the signal. She gave

Karina the signal who was busy at the back door and gave a thumbs up signaling that the

door was unlocked. Karina signaled to Anna who began her part of the plan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed and fell onto the floor. It surprisingly looked real.

The mysterious figure stared at her, distracted I rapidly gave Louise the signal. We ran onto

the stage and i ran up to the man. he grabbed my arm but I wrenched it out.

"GET OVER HERE YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed and immediately 3 goons appeared.

"NOW!" I yelled to Louise. She ran up behind him screaming and hit him in the head with a

fire extinguisher. He dropped to the floor unconscious. Oh yeah! we high-fived but the

goons were approaching. We ducked behind the curtains and the goons began chasing

Anna who was now running around the auditorium screaming and pressing buttons on the

sides of the chair. (How did she find them?) Come on I yelled to Louise. We sprinted on

stage and jumped in to the audience we ran around pressing buttons unlocking more and

more kids. At least we were until a goon jumped up behind me. With strength I didn't

know I had, I flipped him over my shoulder. He got back up and I punched him in the

stomach then in the head. he surprisingly fell down unconscious. The other two were

falling down fast and I saw a couple kids from my grade pummeling them.

"Run!" I yelled they ran through the door with the rest of them. I found Anna, Karina and

Louise and we ran out. We stood on the curb breathing hard and high-fiving. A black sedan

suddenly appeared we stared at it thinking 'not again!' Then four women jumped out of

the car, said "CIA" in unison and grabbed us and put us in the car. It was about now that I

realized that this wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Well, here ya go! Also! No worries, Cammie and everyone else is coming soon!_

Chapter 3

We sat in the back of the sedan in different pretzel like positions. Annabel fell asleep.

(God knows how.) Karina was sitting there crying. And Louise was babbling, trying to find

the bright side of things.

" Omigosh!" Annabel said, "Will you just SHUT UP?" Louise, and Karina stared at her.

Anna's face softened. "I'm sorry. I just... I.." She broke into a fit of tears. Our captives

briefly turned around. They shared a look.

"We're not going to hurt you." they said. I couldn't believe them. I couldn't believe

anything anymore. My life was turning into a bad drama.

"Well, then where are we going? Why are you taking us wherever we are going? Are we

in trouble? And who are you?" asked Louise helpfully.

"We work with the CIA. We are going to Washington D.C. your in quite the opposite of

trouble. And we can't tell you why we are taking u there." Okay so they wouldn't hurt us.

That gave us some power. We luckily weren't as upset now.

"But wait!" Anna said excitedly "What are our parents going to think?" I have to say

that was a really good question. But they already had a plan.

"'Your parents think you are going on vacation to cedar point for a week. Now. No more

questions." they replied coldly.

It was going to be a long ride.

We finally arrived in Washington and we found ourselves pulling up to a firehouse called

'Central Inland Animals' They took us inside and we got into an elevator. We waited for

them to push a button but they didn't. Instead, one of the men pulled out his phone

punched in a number and we immediately flew down.

"AHHH!"

We screamed. What were they trying to do? I thought they wanted us alive! We finally

halted to a jerking stop and we were pulled out of the elevator.

"What the..." We all said in unison. We were in The Headquarters of the Central

Intelligence Agency. It suddenly made sense. CIA. Central inland Animals. CIA. We

were pulled though a few door until we found ourselves standing in front of a new door.

Operative Development. They opened the door and we walked inside. There was a pretty

lady sitting at the desk.

"Let go of them you imbeciles!" She cried. It took me a second to realize she was talking

to them.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I was tired, confused, and angry. I wanted answers.

"Well my dears, You are very sweet young girls." I was glad she was being straight

forward. Not.

"Well?" I asked more kindly this time.

"Darlings," she said grandly. "How would you feel about being...spies?

_Ooh! Cliff hanger! Ah, well. You'll see next chapter soon enough!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! UPDATE: TARA IS NOW LOUISE! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Please Review! ALSO: Oh my gosh! my computer is so stupid! sorry! this is the real chapter 4! I'm sorry! :(_

* * *

_Chapter 4_**"**

What?" That was all I was capable of saying at the moment.

"YES!" Anna shouted. "YES, yes, yes, yes!"

"Well it seems one of your friends has agreed Melanie." The lady said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Louise screamed.

She seemed to realized everyone was staring at her, and said more quietly,"Is she serious? Tell me she's serious! wait, does this mean I get to use a gun? Please tell me I get to use a gun!" She whispered excitedly.

"Melanie, I honestly don't think we should jump right into this." Karina said much as I hated to say it, it was true.

There was just too much we didn't know about this.

"Before we jump int something we know nothing about, Who are you? How do you know our names?And what do you mean _spies_?" I asked rapid-fire.

"Well, firstly, I know all about you Melanie. You too Anna. And let's not forget Louise and Karina.

"You see, we here at the C.I.A. like to keep records of everyone we find worth watching.""Ah, Ms. Karina... well lets see about her..." She started pulling a file out of her desk.

It was full of papers.

"Okay, here we go...4.0 GPA, Bowling champion, talents, and a past, unbeknown to her, her family and her friends. But not the C.I.A." she finished looking at Karina seemed to melt under her intense gaze.

"Oh yes, Anna." She began again. "Quite the drama expert. Loves being center of attention, 4.0 GPA, and again a past, full of skills and talents she and everyone else never knew about. Except us."

" Here we are...Louise. An amazing writer, actress, and artist. 4.0 GPA, noticing the pattern yet? Fantastic talents unknown to the world. Minus, us."

"Ah, and last but most definitely not least, Melanie we know that you are quite a talented dancer, your grades are 4.0, you have skills you never knew you had, and we even know some things that even you don't know about yourself...or your past."

I was shocked. What? So what did this mean?

We've been watched our entire lives?

"Moving on, I would love to tell you my name girls, but until you agree, I'm afraid that that's classified. About you being spies. If you agree, then we will be sending you to a highly classified academy for exceptional young hope you agree to this. But, if you decide you'll have to pass, we can easily have your minds swiped. This will all be a large, odd dream."

Somehow, when she said that, it rang with finality.

I had to know. I had to know what she was talking about. My choice is clear.I motioned to the others.

"Guys" I whispered. "I don't know why but I feel like we have to do this."

As soon as I said it, I knew it was true.

"I do too." I was surprised by who answered. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Karina finished.

"I agree." Anna said. "This will be so cool!"

I couldn't help but smile. There was only one person left to cast their vote.

"What do you say, Louise?" I asked timidly. "Are you in?"

She looked at me, I couldn't read her expression. Then, slowly, a smile of pure evil came across her face.

"Duhh!" she exclaimed. We all started smiling with anticipation "ON ONE CONDITION!" she exclaimed."As long as I get to use a gun." She added. Her evil smile getting bigger.

"Deal." The woman said. I didn't realize she was listening.

"Sooo... " I began, looking at my 3 best friends, who were all smiling and nodding.

"We're in."

Little did I know that those two words would have such a huge effect on the rest of my life.

* * *

_There you go guys! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I'm REALLY bored, so I've decided to write a new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! (btw! Sorry! Idk what happened to the last chapter!)**_

**Chapter 5**

**And so our adventure began. We were taken back to Port Huron, where letters were sent to our parents. **

**Of course, they expected us to act calmly and rationally (we were **_**spies**_** after all!) **

**We couldn't help it.**

"**OMG!" Anna screamed one day sitting on the beach at my house. **

**I know you must be wondering, 'Why were they sent back home? **

**I thought they were going to be spies?' Well that's a good question.**

**It went a little something like this…**

***Flashback***

"_**So… when are we leaving to go become spies?" Louise asked excitedly.**_

" _**Ahahaha!" she laughed, it was pretty, like bells. "You are not becoming spies, just yet."**_

"_**Do you remember what I told you earlier about a elite private school for girls?" she asked. **_

"_**Of course." I replied. How could I forget? " You said that was going to be the cover story."**_

"_**Yes, well, it's not **_**just**_** the cover story, it's the whole story too."**_

***Flashback Ends***

**And that's where she jumped into the whole story of the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women.**

**Yes, you heard that right. We were going to the Gallagher Academy. **

**The school for rich girls with nothing else to do. You've heard about it?**

**Heard that the girls there are just bored heiresses, with nothing better to do?**

**Well, I'll let you in on a secret. (Besides, you've got the clearance to know.)**

**The Gallagher Academy is not a school for rich girls with enough money to buy Haiti.**

**It's a school for **_**spies**_**. (Well, technically geniuses, but still!)**

**Yep, it's true. **

**Anyways, back to reality!**

"**What? What?" We asked worriedly.**

"**Oh, uhh, sorry guys I was just thinking about how we're going to the Academy **_**tomorrow**_**. It's crazy!"**

**I'd almost forgotten. Since we were new to the Academy, we were coming a few weeks early.**

**Yeah. We only got three weeks of a **_**real**_** summer. **

**The rest would be spent inside a huge mansion. Just the four of us, plus the staff.**

"**I know right?" Karina said.**

**We all agreed. Everyone seemed so peaceful. Anna flipped her hair.**

**Karina was stretching. Louise was inspecting her nails. I sighed.**

**I wished I could look like them. Ally, super-skinny with her beautiful eyes, and pretty hair. **

**Karina, super skinny, model-like. With perfect caramel-colored hair.**

**Louise, being super tall and skinny, with pretty blue-gray eyes, could easily be a model.**

**Well….If they didn't know about her obsession with guns…**

**And boring old me. Boring brow hair and color-changing eyes, not pretty or ugly. Not skinny or fat. **

**Just somewhere in the middle. Sometimes, I can't help but feel invisible compared to them. **

"**Melanie?" Karina asked. I'd completely forgotten where we were.**

"**Oh… of course! Well, we should probably get packing, huh?" I said, remembering what we supposed to do, and where we were going tomorrow.**

"**Yeah!" Said Louise. "You guys wanna go swimming after we're done?" she asked.**

"**Yeah!" We all agreed.**

**Everyone started getting up, except me.**

"**You coming Melanie?" asked Anna.**

"**Yeah! Just a second!" I said.**

" **Ok! We're going up. We'll meet you up there." Louise said.**

"**Alright" I replied.**

**I took one last look at the rising sun and ran to catch up with my friends.**

_**Alrighty! There ya go guys! REVIEW! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

NEWS!

Hi! GallagherGirl97 here! Do you wanna be in Gallagher Girls: The Newbies? Submit an O.C. here!

Please submit the following:

(1Character per person)

Character Name:

Appearance:

Bio:

Specialties (At the Gallagher Academy):

Please send in review or OC! Thank you! :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Hopefully, this time, I won't mess up! Here ya go! :D Please Review! Or if you'd like, sign up For an OC! PM or Review it if u do! :D_

* * *

Chapter 6

We'd been at the Gallagher Academy for two weeks when she arrived.

We'd been there all alone, with only the staff. The Headmistress wasn't even here yet.

Until now, we spent most of our time decorating our room. (Which, I might as well add, was AMAZING!)

I was sitting on our window seat when the limo pulled up.

First woman to get out was unmistakably beautiful, even from all the way up here.

"Guys!" I yelled.

Anna, Louise, and Karina turned around.

"Come look at who's here!" I said excitedly. They rushed over.

"I think that's the headmistress!" Karina said anxiously. "Do you think we should go down to check it out?" She asked.

The others already were sprinting out of our room, and from the sound of it, down the stairs.

I took one more look out the window. I was about to turn around and follow my friends when movement caught the corner of my eye.

Someone else was emerging from the limo.

There was nothing really special about her. Light brown hair, kinda tan skin.

But there seemed to be resemblance between the woman and the girl…

I got up from my seat and started down the stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I finally saw my friends.

The woman who had just gotten out of limo was talking to them.

She didn't seem to notice me, even though I was standing at the top of the staircase, in plain sight.

" Louise, I'm quite sorry, but no. There are no guns permitted here at the Gallagher Academy." She stated. Louise frowned.

It took every once of strength for me not to burst out laughing.

Now, where is your fourth roommate? Melanie, I believe?" she said.

She turned to the staircase, and her eyes landed on me.

"Ah, here she is. Melanie, come down will you?" She asked, smiling at me.

I walked down the stairs. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms….." I trailed off.

No one ever told me her name.

"Morgan." She finished. " You may call me Ms. Morgan if you like."

She seemed kind, but I could tell that underneath her kindness lay secrets.

She was tough, but kind. And, just guessing here, but I had a feeling she was an amazing spy.

Cammie's POV

I was walking up the steps to the beautiful old mansion when I saw her.

Up in one of the highest windows of the school was the face of a girl.

At first I was shocked. I thought I was the only Gallagher Girl to come this early?

I looked back up to the window where I saw her, but the face was gone.

I finished walking up the steps to my school and I pushed open the huge double doors.

There, in the middle of the Hall, were three girls and my mom.

" Louise, I'm quite sorry but no. There are no guns permitted here at the Gallagher Academy." I heard my mom say to a tall girl with dark brown hair.

Standing next to her was a girl with dark hair, and huge pretty eyes.

And next to her a girl with light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.

I didn't even notice the girl standing at the top of the stairs until Mom asked her to come down.

She was pretty, but not beautiful. She had brown hair, and what looked like brown eyes. She was the girl from the window!

But as she got closer I noticed that her eyes changed colors.

Like me.

"Oh! Here she is! Cammie, come here please. I'd like you to show these girls around." Mom said. "This is Anna." She said motioning to the girl with huge eyes.

"This is Louise." She said motioning to the tall girl.

"This is Karina" She said motioning to the girl with light brown hair.

" And this, Cammie, is Melanie." She said, motioning to the girl from the window.

" Oh, uh, alright." I replied. "Come along." I told the girls.

They followed behind me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked them suddenly. They seemed taken by surprise.

" Three weeks." replied Melanie, looking around. "Three weeks, of absolute boredom."

"I know what you mean." I replied. I did. I'd spent the last five years here. "It gets better when the others arrive." I said.

Suddenly, the Melanie girl turned around.

"You're a legacy."

It wasn't a question, or a sentence. It was a statement.

The other girls looked at me. But they didn't really seem interested in anything but the school.

They looked at me like I was used to. I was Cammie The Chameleon, wasn't I?

But Melanie, turned around and looked at me again. I could tell that, unlike her friends, she was a chameleon too.

Melanie's POV

I sat on my bed, unable to fall asleep. Anna, Karina, and Louise had all fallen asleep after Louise's 10 minute lecture on why she should be able to have a gun.

I decided to slip out of bed, and go for a walk down the hallway.

As I walked down the hall I tripped on a stone.

My hand reached out and grabbed the old torch hanging on the wall, and I caught myself.

Pulling myself back up, the torch turned 90 degrees.

Then, a short distance from where I stood a portion of the wall flew up.

I walked to where it was, and saw a tunnel where the wall should have been.

Teenage curiosity, or spy instincts, I have no idea but I walked into the tunnel.

Farther down the tunnel I thought I heard footsteps.

I followed the sound until I saw a shadowed figure.

Who else was out here? I ducked behind a wall.

The person looked around and kept going.

I silently kept following them.

Suddenly we both heard voices.

"No! No! That is not going to work!" The voice was male.

There wasn't a reply so I assumed that they were on the phone.

"Yes, yes they're here!" The voice said.

"Our plan will work! Now go. *click* " The person stopped talking.

I looked to where the person I was following was.

Wait! Was this my first ever tail? Sweet!

The person decided to keep on walking. I got a little closer.

Wait….wait a second…

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled.

I saw the figure jump then spin around.

"Don't worry. It's just me." I said coming out of the shadows to meet Cammie.

"Oh. Wait, How the heck did you get here?" she asked.

"Well…I kinda tripped and grabbed hold of this torch thing and it spun and a wall flew up, then-"

"Oh! Hahaha!" She laughed. "You know, the same thing happened to me a few years ago…"

I could tell she was trying to act like I didn't just here hear a conversation.

"What was it I just heard?" I asked.

Her face fell.

" I-I….Melanie, I have no idea." I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Wait!" She said again. " Did you tail me here?" She seemed genuinely surprised. Maybe a bit proud.

"Uh…. Yeah, kinda." I said blushing. "Sorry." I said.

"Don't be! It's what you're here to learn, right?"

I smiled, and we walked back though the tunnel.

* * *

_Yes! Over a thousand words! Woot woot! :D _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Here you go! For people who will not stop telling me to update, I give you: _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

Today was the day. The day all of the other girls would be coming.

To be honest, I was a bit scared.

We had sent the past couple of weeks, part hanging out with Cammie, and part walking around the school.

And at night she showed me some of the secret passageways.

But, today was the day. I had reasons to be scared:

**List of Reasons To Be Scared To Go To An Elite School For Geniuses/Spies- And You're The New Girl. **

Reason 1: Well, They're _geniuses_, and I'm well, normal.

Reason 2: They were ALL here in seventh grade. We were not.

Reason 3: We will most likely be cast as outcasts.

Reason 4: Everything will be CRAZY hard. Like- Senior-level-trigonometry-hard. And I haven't even had Algebra yet.

"HOLY **** CRAP!" Louise screamed.

I turned around. I hated it when people swore. It just sounded stupid.

Louise knew I hated when she swore.

"OH! Sorry, Melanie!" She said quickly. "I forgot!" She looked really sorry.

"Oh! It's ok. With you, I'm kinda used to it." I replied.

"You guys have to see this, the first girl is here!" Suddenly, we were all at the window.

I could barely see the girl from way up here.

"I'M _SO _GOING DOWN!" Anna practically screamed, while sprinting to the door.

Louise and Karina ran to catch up with her. I looked out the window again.

I sighed. How can these guys be so confident that this will end well?

I see Louise walk back into the room.

" What are you doing back here?" I ask.

" I was wondering where you were!" She said. " I thought you were with us."

"Oh."

" Are you coming?" She asks.

"Yeah! Let's go." I say.

We start walking down the Grand Hall.

When we get to the entrance I see there are a LOT more girls than I thought.

Everyone is talking, and I see Karina and Anna standing in the middle of it all, with confused looks on their faces.

Some girls look at them oddly, as if we were aliens.

I guess, in a way, we kinda were.

I tried to walk through all of the girls. Let's just say it didn't work out so well…

"OMG! Hey I haven't seen you, like ALL summer! How are you?"

I heard a LOT of things like that.

I tripped right into a middle of a conversation.

A random girl jumped out and caught me before I fell.

" Watch out there!" She said nicely. She smiled and walked away.

" Yeah, Fiji was fun. My parents had to take down an Arabian drug dealer, so they were gone for part of it but…" I almost gasped at the conversation.

Drug dealers? _Arabian_ drug dealers? You're kidding me, right?

I finally made it to Karina and Anna who looked relieved that we made it out alive. I was too.

"Excuse me girls." Said a high, clear voice that I immediately recognized.

"Yes, thank you. Now, if all the 7th graders would come follow Madame Dabney, I would like the 8th graders to follow me. Now." She finished.

I looked around and noticed everyone's mouth was gaping.

No one was talking.

And everyone was looking at the only 8th graders that hadn't been here last year, and the only possible reason that the headmistress would want to talk to them.

Us.

Well, actually, I saw no eyes on me.

Only for Anna, Karina, and Louise, who were all looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Now." Ms. Morgan said again. Everyone went back to what they were doing before, and we followed the Headmistress.

We were seated in what would be in middle school the cafeteria.

But here it had some fancy name I couldn't remember.

" Now, I hope you have discovered that this year, we have four more girls joining your grade. Considering, that they don't know any of you, and *ahem* _most_ of you don't know them, I would like everyone to introduce themselves."

When no one came up, she said, " Ms. Miller. Please."

I saw a pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair, turquoise blue eyes, and tan skin come to the front.

There were only about ten girls. Wow, small class.

"Hi, I'm Shannon…. I'm sorry, Ms. Morgan, but what exactly do you want me to say? Isn't that classified?"

I could tell she was joking and I couldn't help but laugh.

I'm pretty sure I saw Ms. Morgan crack a smile too.

"Good enough. Ms. Granger?"

I saw a pretty, skinny, but weak-looking girl come up.

She had pretty hazel eyes, and long blonde hair.

"I-I'm Lynn, Lynn Granger." She hurried back to her seat.

"Now, Ms. Williams. What have I told you? We have limits at the Gallagher Academy, you do know." Ms. Morgan said sternly.

I saw a girl with pi-WHOA!- pink hair, and light gray eyes walk to the front with swagger that cannot be underestimated.

"Hi. The name is Williams. Madeline, Williams." She said with a genuine spy smile.

She looked like a natural. Well, besides the hair.

Next came a girl with long black hair, who introduced herself with a kind smile, as Lila Schneider.

" Ms. Rogers."

A girl walked up, looking like a model. She had perfect blonde hair.

Perfect skin. Perfect clothes. And an evil smile.

Oh, well, this is sure to turn out well.

"Hi, girls. It's Kelly here. " She said in a condescending tone. " So glad to be back. With all of my fellow classmates." She glared at us.

Jeez, what did we ever do to her? I've seen too many people like this.

"Ms. Rogers. That's enough." Ms. Morgan said.

It took every ounce of strength not to fall on the floor laughing.

Kelly scowled and stalked back to her seat.

A couple others went up, and most seemed pretty nice.

Then Ms. Morgan called, " Ms. Blackwell."

Louise gulped and stood up. She walked to the front with flare and said,

"Hey! I'm Alex Blackwell. It's sweet to be here!"

I saw a couple girls smile up at her. Thank God! They aren't all pure evil.

"Ms. McKennit."

Karina flinched, stood up, and made her way to the front.

"H-hi, I'm Karina." She hurried back.

" I like your name." Whispered the girl I'm pretty sure was Lynn.

Karina smiled and said, "Thanks, I like yours too."

"Ms. Wellington." She announced.

Anna stood up, struck a pose, and model-walked to the front.

"Anna Wellington," She said. " Is my name. Thanks for inviting us here."

She sounded very dramatic. I saw Kelly smirk.

Anna noticed it too, and when she walked past her, she stepped on her foot.

When she sat down we all gave her silent high-fives.

" Ms. Sprout." Oh crap. Now I'm freaking out.

I walked to the front, all eyes on me.

My stomach could be a gymnast, with all the flips it's doing.

"Hey, everyone." I gulped. "I'm Melanie Sprout. Thank you for inviting us here."

I started making my way back, when all of a sudden my feet were out from under me.

But instead of flopping on my face like an idiot, I managed to tuck myself into a ball and land crouching.

I stood up fully looking around for who tripped me.

Kelly had a look of anger on her face…almost as if her evil plan to humiliate me didn't work.

Hmmm, I wonder who?

I then realized everyone was staring at me.

Louise got up and started to clap. Then Karina and Anna.

Lynn, Shannon, and Madeline. Soon everyone, ( With the exception of Kelly, who was fuming) was clapping for me.

What the heck did I even do!

I looked over to Ms. Morgan and she beamed.

I walked back to my seat and whisper-yelled to Louise.

" What the heck did I even do!"

"Are you serious! You totally landed that flip! It was amazing!" She whispered excitedly.

Oh. Huh. I guess I did.

We all started back to our suites.

I was happy. Dude, who wouldn't be after they totally did a mid-air flip and landed?

I then noticed that again, everyone was staring.

I'm guessing word travels fast?

Everyone was giving me high-fives. To be quite honest it was weird.

We were finally up to our room, when Lynn ran up to me basically tripping over her own feet.

"Wow! You were, like, amazing back there!" She exclaims.

I saw Louise roll her eyes at her girly-ness.

"Thanks." I say kindly. "Lynn right? Do you think you could show us to our classes some time?"

"Totally!" She says and hurries away.

We walk into the room.

"Gosh! I have no idea why, I just hate her!" Louise says.

Gee, how'd I know?

I flop down onto the bed.

Maybe staying here won't be so bad after all.

* * *

_Wow! Longest yet! Im so proud! :D PLEASE REVIEW! :D Also: I'm sorry! We will not be taking any more O.C.'s at the time! Thanks everyone! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry about the wait! Here you go!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Ok, so, here I am.

Standing here in my new uniform.

Yep, I said uniform. And to be honest, I think I look like a priss.

Today is the first day of school. Genius school. And I am still very I just found out something.

This is the first year EVER that eighth graders are doing covert operations.

I have to learn over 15 languages by the end of 12th grade. I heard that if you get a question wrong, that they lock you in a room until you figure it out.

I just hope that that comes next year. "MELANIE!" I heard Anna yell. "HURRY UP! WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Ok! Ok!" I replied. Oh crap. Here goes nothing.

Our first class was with Mr. Moscowitz.

Anna, Louise, and Karina had all gone down so Lynn was going with me.

" Um, Me-Melanie?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

She lowered her voice.

"Is it true?" she asked sheepishly.

"Is what true?" What the heck is she talking about?

" You know…..about how you guys took down the terrorist?"

Oh. That.

"Oh, uhhh, yeah, it's true." I said. How did she hear that?

"WOW!" She practically screamed. I saw some older girls look over at us.

"I totally thought it was just a rumor!" She said excitedly.

She started to trip over her feet.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she could kill herself.

"Thanks!" She said.

She was going to have a very hard time in Cov. Ops.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Right before lunch was Cov. Ops.

Lynn was shaking like a Chihuahua.

Louise, on the other hand, was beyond excited.

I was too. This is what we came here for, right?

We stood in front of the mirror, and I tried not to blink.

I hear Louise muttering rapidly: "OmiGod, OmiGod, OmiGod"

Over and over.

The elevator doors opened. We walked in.

I had to pull Lynn in because she was so scared she couldn't move.

Now none of us knew who the teacher was.

I was told it was a 'he'.

But that was all we knew, he didn't show up for the Welcome Back dinner.

As we were going down in the elevator, I wondered what he looked like.

We finally got to the bottom, Sublevel 1. Holy Crap.

The doors opened. I audibly gasped.

So did about everyone else on the elevator.

It was the COMPLETE opposite of the rest of the school!

Frosted glass and stainless steel surrounded me.

I felt like I was in some kind of futuristic building.

_Not_ like we were under a century-old building.

Still in awe, I kind of floated down the hallway along with everyone else.

We came to a door.

One of the other girls, Lila (I think) reached for the handle.

"STOP!" yelled a voice from behind us.

Everyone whipped around.

Oh crap.

"Do NOT touch that door. Follow me." He said.

Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap.

You may wonder why in the world I keep thinking '_CRAP!_'

Well, let me tell you a story about our teacher. Mr. Solomon, by the way.

My parents are divorced.

But I don't really care, that's not what this story is about, is it?

No. This story is about Mr. Solomon. Mom's old _boyfriend._

Yep. It's true.

~Back Story~

"_Melanie!" My mom shouted to me from downstairs. _

_I was up in my room reading a book. _

_I ran downstairs. _

"_Melanie, there's someone I want you to meet." Mom said. _

_She sounded nervous._

"_But first, I want you to know," I noticed my brother scowling, sitting on the couch. _

"_That, I loved your father and no one will ever replace him, Okay?"_

_Say what? Oh, and don't think I didn't notice '_loved'_._

_And with that, she opened the front door. _

_One guess who was standing there, all serious? _

_Well, if you guessed Joe Solomon, you were right. _

" _Hello. My name is Solomon, Joe Solomon." He said. _

_To be honest, I thought I was in love. He was tall. _

_Brown, thick, hair. And beautiful blue eyes._

_But then I almost puked right there, on the spot, because I realized that Mom probably was thinking the same thing._

_Ew. _

_I stood there open-mouthed, when he said, " How about we all get to know each other?"_

_Well, you see, I couldn't really respond with my mouth open, so I snapped it shut. _

_I walked back to the couch and sat down. I noticed my brother (James, if you were wondering) had gotten up and went to play Wii._

_Lucky. _

"_Well, I'll go first, if you like." He said kindly._

_I noticed that they had been waiting for me to say something._

_Oops. _

" _Well, I work for the CIA," I looked up quickly. He noticed it, I think. _

_I studied him. He looked like the perfect spy. Completely fit, smart. _

_Now, I'd never admit this, but ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a spy. _

_Or a princess. Either worked. _

"_Well, that's about it." He finished._

_Wait! Did I seriously miss the rest of his little speech? Come ON! _

_That could have been useful. _

"_Melanie, your next." Mom said._

_Oh right. Well, here goes nothing._

"_Uh, my name is Melanie Sprout. You can call me Melanie, though. Well, I like to dance, and play soccer, and swim (on a team). Things like that."_

_And on I went. _

_He smiled, I liked his smile. _

_He seemed really nice. _

_So, Mom went out with him a couple of times. _

_And he talked to us, and played soccer with my brother, and was really nice._

_And everything was perfect._

_And then he left._

_Oh, he and Mom are still together, he calls every week._

_But CIA needed him. _

_Apparently Gallagher Academy did too._

* * *

_Gosh, I love this chapter :) Please review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay. So just to get rid of confusion I'm going to skip chapter 9. And just move on to chapter 10. Alrighty! Here you go! :D _

Chapter 10

Oh crap.

He turns around and looks at me.

I _almost _laughed when his mouth dropped open a little bit.

_Almost._

But I didn't.

Because what happened next might have been the craziest thing that has ever happened to me.

He smiled. And asked, "So, how's your mother lately?"

All the other girls who were batting their eyes, and staring in awe turned towards me.

Anna, Louise, and Karina looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

But I think it was Kelly that made this the craziest thing ever.

"HER?" She screamed, looking at me with pure hate. " Her? How do you know _her!"_

I'm sure my face looked as red as a tomato, I was blushing so hard.

"Oh," Mr. Solomon said smiling. " Me and Melanie go _way_ back."

And that surprised me.

Because I knew he wasn't really the type to joke around much.

Believe me, I would know.

Kelly turned slowly back to face me.

The look on her face was enough to make me want to run as fast as I could back up to my room.

I'll admit it. Kelly Rogers scared me.

Because the look on her face was evil.

_Pure_ evil.

I shuddered.

"Moving on." Mr. Solomon said, as he started walking down another hallway.

"Remember this, ladies. This is the only tour you get." He said.

I made sure to remember all the turns we made.

Finally we reached a larger circular room.

There were desks for everyone.

We all sat down.

"Hello girls. I am Joe Solomon. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. You are excused to go."

What?

I know I'm new here, and all but I don't think this is supposed to happen!

"What? What about homework?" Lynn asked.

Louise frowned and glared at Lynn.

" Ah, yes. Your homework is: Try to follow your head, and your heart at the same time. See where you end up."

Well, thanks for that Mr. Fortune Cookie.

As we file out of the room, I see Kelly stay back.

I motion to Louise and we duck behind the other side of the door, as the rest of class leaves.

"But they don't belong here!" She sounded mad.

" Excuse me, Ms. Rogers. But do we run our decisions by you?" He asked this politely, but I could tell he wasn't happy.

"…no." She said frowning.

"I didn't think so. You may go."

She started for the doors. I grabbed Louise's hand and we sprinted down the hallway.

Kelly saw us. She started sprinting after us.

We ran to the elevator and pushed close as fast as we could.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Kelly screamed.

For what? Running to the elevator, then shutting it in your face?

Jeez.

"What'd we ever do to her?" Louise asked.

"I really don't know." I replied

The elevator started to go up.

"Wait a second! What was it that happened between you and Mr. Solomon? Man, he is HOT!"

"Well…It's kinda a long story."

AKA: I really don't wanna tell you.

"I've got time." She replied coolly, leaning against the wall.

"Uhhh," Crap. Now I _have _to tell her.

"Fine, well, you know how my parents are divorced?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Well, Mom and Mr. Solomon-" I didn't get to finish.

"DATED? I SO knew it!" She replied excitedly.

"Well, kinda. They're… still dating."

That took her by surprise.

" WHOA! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOUR MOM IS SO LUCKY!" She screamed.

Good thing we were in a sound-proof elevator.

We finally reached the top.

The doors opened and the first thing I saw was Karina and Anna pacing back and forth.

"There you are!" They exclaimed in unison.

" Hurry! I whisper-screamed. "We don't have much time!"

We ran up to our room and locked the door.

"Why did we just do that?" Anna asked, breathing hard.

" Kelly was chasing us! We had to run! Melanie tell the story!"

So I told them the story. Anna freaked.

After that we hurried down and ate quickly.

We then finished the day. I found encryption kinda hard.

I mean, I kinda got it, but it was _really_ hard.

I guess it's supposed to be.

After dinner, (wow, their cook is REALLY good!), Louise helped me with my encryption homework.

I helped Anna with C&A. (We were learning coded event invitations.)

Karina was helping us all with Research and Development homework.

Dr. Fibbs accidentally let out some prototype, microscopic flies that he realized could eat human skin so, we couldn't go to the labs.

And yet we still got homework.

I wanted to ask them if we should do research on Kelly, but I didn't.

She just didn't seem like a Gallagher Girl to me.

I mean sure, she was a good spy, but not a good Gallagher Girl.

Suddenly everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"I…" Karina started.

"I think we should do some background research on Kelly Rogers." Louise finished.

"Yeah," I said. "I agree. There just isn't something right about her!"

"Yeah!" Karina and Anna agreed.

"Ok. We start tomorrow." Louise said with finality.

Little did I know how much _finality_ that was.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! What will happen next? The world may never know! ( Except for me, of course!)

Please REVIEW! Thanks everyone! Later! :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! Srry havent updated! Vacation! Note: I do not own anything of the Gallagher Girls! The AMAZING Ally Carter does! Here you go:_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

And so we were off.

I was the first one up, and, of course, it was my duty to wake everyone else up.

"WAKE UP!" I whisper-yelled into Karina's ear.

"FINE! Fine. I'm up! I'm up!"

Karina tended to repeat what she said when she was sleepy.

We then went to Louise's peaceful sleeping body.

" 1...2...3!" We whispered as, with an easy tug, we flipped her mattress to the side.

"AHH!" She screamed, as she tumbled to the floor. "What did you do that for?"

"You know that's the only way to wake you up." I said calmly. "Besides, we have work to do!"

"Okay…" She said as she got up.

We walked over to Anna's bed. She, of course, was still sleeping soundly.

…Or was she?

I leaned down. "Anna, now if you do not get up at this moment a cascade of icy water is soon to come."

She bolted up and out of bed to the corner of the room.

"I'm up! Where's the water?"

She knew from experience we weren't kidding.

" Alrighty! Let's go!" Karina said happily.

"Uhhh, in our pajamas?" Louise asked warily.

"Yeppers!" Karina added, in her usual preppy mood.

She bounced out of the room. I followed.

As soon as I saw the rays of sunlight come through I perked up.

I loved the morning! My favorite time of the day!

I started skipping down the halls, humming:

' We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz! If ever of ever a wiz there was, the wizard of oz is one because, because, because, because, BECAUSE, because of the wonderful things he does!'

And so Louise started dancing like Ellen, and Anna began whisper-singing it.

And we all hooked arms and skipped down the halls to the machine that would take us to the labs.

"Um, I'm not really sure how we do this." I said.

" Me either, I thought you knew?" Karina said to Louise.

"Nope, I thought you knew!" She said turning to Anna.

Anna just shrugged her shoulders sadly.

"Ughhh." I said sliding down the wall by the machine.

As I did though, a stone seemed to move a little.

I turned around and pushed it some more.

It gave way. And all of a sudden, the wall slid down into the floor.

We all gasped. There it was, a staircase.

At first I thought it would take us to the labs.

The only problem was that it led up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going up." I said.

" Me too!" They echoed.

So we filed up the staircase. One-by-one.

Before long, we reached the top.

It was a little square, big enough for me to put my head in.

It seemed to be a window…

I crouched down and looked though it. And, boy was I surprised.

Inside I saw Kelly, her two minions, and Lynn.

What were the minions names? …Oh yeah, Brittney and Ashley. The twins.

Blonde and Blonder. Only the smart, and evil version.

They were glaring at Lynn.

I turned around and saw that Louise was doing the same.

" Louise! Why do you hate her?" I whispered.

"I don't _hate_ her! I just think it's weird someone can like school so much!" she replied.

Lynn got up, looking sheepish, and walked quickly out of the room.

"Thank GOD!" Kelly said loudly. "I thought she'd NEVER leave!"

"Omg! I know!" I think it was Britney, said. I couldn't tell them apart.

They may talk like airheads, but they talk like airheads in six different languages.

"Now, like, what are we going to do about those _freaks_?" Asked, the other one? Ashley?

" I came up with a plan to take them down. Boss told me what to do. It'll happen on our first mission."

Who were they talking about? Obviously someone in the school.

"I _WILL_ GET MY REVENGE!" She screamed.

Oh yeah. Me.

Wonderful.

" OMG! I KNOW! I hate her!" Ashley and Britney said in unison.

"And her_ stupid _friends! Like, have you _seen_ that Louise girl's hair!" Said Britney.

"MY GOD! I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" Louise whisper-hissed.

"I know! I know! And that Karina girl! She's like, some kinda smarty-freak!"

I heard Karina gasp then silently swear under her breath.

"I can't wait till he kidnaps them! He said he wanted the Louise girl for the Army." Britney said excitedly.

Kelly glared at Britney. "Alex Wint only wants _me._ NO ONE else. He probably wants her just so she can come up with all the plans and make him food. He's MINE."

Ew.

Ew.

Ew.

EW!

I think I might puke.

Because Alex Wint is the freaky kid from our school who hit on girls and said he would rule the world some day.

We all looked at each other in the dim light.

There were looks of awe on all our faces.

"Oh and that Anna girl! Uh, can we say _loser_? I totally heard she still plays with Barbies!"

"I do NOT!" Anna said indignantly. Even though she did.

"Did you hear something?" Kelly asked.

And with that we fled the passageway.

As we ran through the tunnel and into the light- Wait a second!

"Uh, guys? Where is the entrance?" I asked worriedly.

Because the place where we came in was now a solid wall.

We groped around for about ten minutes until Karina shouted happily. "I found it!"

And we fell onto the floor outside the passageway, breathing hard.

"Phew!" I said.

We laughed nervously.

As we got up Louise said, "Well, I think we got enough information about her from that, if you ask me."

We all agreed and started back to our rooms.

What the?

I turned around. I know I heard something.

Louise turned around too.

" _PSSSST!" _I heard it again.

I went over to the pop machine. I then pushed the side of it, away from the wall.

And there crouching in the corner was Lynn.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out with all the force I had.

She kinda tripped over her feet and fell onto the floor.

Louise ran up to her and pinned her to the floor with one hand on her throat.

Lynn looked up. She seemed to be freaking out.

" Please! Please! I'm not spying on you! I swear! Don't hurt me!" She gasped out.

Louise had a very strong grip.

"Louise lighten up. We need to interrogate her." I said.

I knelt down next to her and grabbed a strand of her hair.

"Now, every time you lie to us, or don't answer I will tug your hair. Not hard. I promise." I said.

"O-okay." She replied, scared.

Probably because Louise still had a hard grip.

"Now, why are you here?"

"I-I was going to warn you!" She exclaimed.

"About what?"

" Kelly! And the evil twins! I think they're out to get you."

"How do we know you aren't their spy?" Louise asked helpfully.

"I hate them!" She replied. "They scare me."

"Louise let her go." She seemed a bit hesitant but did.

"Now, Lynn. I believe you. But if you_ ever_ give me a reason not to we'll have to do this again."

"O-okay! I promise I'm not! Let me make it up to you! I'll tell you everything I know about them!"

"Deal." I said kindly.

"We'll talk to you later." Louise said.

And with that we ran to catch up with our friends.

"So wait! That was seriously him?" Anna asked.

We were up in our room.

Dinner was good, besides the glares from Kelly and the twins.

"It's him! It has to be!" Karina said.

Of course. I should have know. Alex Wint _would_ do this.

But get a _girlfriend_ along the way? That was freaky.

Ew. Who would wanna be Alex Wint's girlfriend?

Oh. My. Gosh.

" GUYS! ALEX WINT WAS THE TERRORIST AT NJHS! IT'S HIM!" I screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Louise screamed. "Wait! Does that mean I hit Alex Wint on the head with a fire extinguisher? YES!" She exclaimed, doing a little dance.

"Wow, this explains a lot." Anna said.

I feel bad for her. Alex Wint always had hit on her.

I grimaced just thinking about it.

As we told all our stories of Alex Wint to each other.

(Now, in whispers, you never know who's listening!)

I slipped out into the hallway. I walked down to the door.

The door of Kelly's room.

"Not so fast." I heard behind me.

I spun around. Nothing was planned in my head. I had no idea what to say.

And there I saw Louise, Anna and Karina standing there.

"No way are you doing this on your own.

As we headed back to our room-we needed to plan!- I couldn't help but think:

I have the best friends ever.

* * *

_There ya go! thank you everyone who reads my story! Please review! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi again everyone! This is for everyone….er….just Everyone! _

_SHOUTOUT: To Finnluver8o0! My bestie! She helped me write this! _

_Please go visit her page and check out her stories! :D _

Blood Carriers

Adventures in the NEW Hogwarts!

Music Forever

Life Is a GiftSo is Love

* * *

Chapter 12

Well, it's been two weeks since we found the secret hallway and listened to Kelly and the twins.

So far, nothing suspicious has happened.

We've been getting information out of Lynn, despite Louise's protests that she's feeding us false information.

Cov. Ops has been good! I actually kinda like it!

"Come ON guys! I'm STARVING!" I yelled to Anna and Karina.

Louise was standing with me, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ok! Ok! We're coming!" Anna said as she hurriedly applied lip gloss.

We started walking down the halls. More like running. I did NOT want to miss breakfast.

As we ran around a corner I saw a girl, Kelly, and the twins.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Now, FREAK, give me what I want!" Kelly said.

The girl must have been a seventh grader she was TINY.

"I-I don't kn-know what your talking about!" The girl said defiantly.

You GO girl! I wanted to scream.

Kelly whipped around.

As soon as she saw us all she narrowed her eyes and grinned evilly.

"Oh! Hello Melanie. I was just talking to Ari here. DO you need something?" She said sweetly.

"Actually I do. I need you to take a couple steps back from Ari, here." said calmly.

Louise shot me a: 'Oooh! She's SO gonna get it!' look.

The twins gasped. So did Kelly.

She took a step towards me. "Ex-cu-use me?" She asked.

"I said. Step. Away. From. Ari. Now." I said losing my calmness.

" Or what, Melanie? You'll beat us up?" She said mockingly.

"Yep!" I said perkily.

"I'd LOVE to!" Louise said.

"Bring it!" Karina said.

"Oh it is ON!" Anna said stepping towards one of the twins.

The twins stepped back. Ari ran behind us.

Kelly grabbed my arm.

Ouch! Her grip was HARD!

I twisted my arm out the way my dad taught me.

I then bent down and spun my leg out, catching her in the back of the knee.

She toppled on to the ground.

Meanwhile, Louise stormed Britney AND Ashley.

She ran up to Britney, twisted her arm behind her back and rammed her into Ashley, who was cowering by the wall.

They both huddled there, saying, " Please don't hurt us! Please!"

Louise smiled calmly and walked back to where Anna and Karina were comforting Ari.

I was too busy watching them, to notice that Kelly had gotten up.

I turned toward her and BAM! She slapped me across the face. Hard.

I saw stars.

But I spun around, THIS CLOSE to doing the roundhouse I learned how to do when I was 12.

Instead I swung a kick to her stomach, and with an "OOF!" She fell to the floor.

" Gallagher Girls don't fight each other. So, have a nice day!" I said sweetly.

We skipped off towards the Grand Hall, when Ari said, "That was AMAZING!"

I blushed. " Thanks but no biggie!" Karina said.

"They were trying to get me to tell them about you, but I said I didn't know you guys!" She said, scared.

"It's fine. I'm sure they won't do it again!" Anna said.

"Alright well, thanks!" Ari said as she ran off to the other seventh graders.

"I SO saw that!" We whipped around to see Shannon standing there with Madeline (Who's hair was now brown with discreet navy highlights.)

"I did too!" Madeline said.

"Oh, uhhh, we can explain!" I said quickly. CRAP! What would they do? Rat us out?

"No need! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Madeline said.

Huh?

Louise, Anna, Karina, and I looked at each other questioning her insanity.

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"That was SWEET! I HATE Kelly and the creeps! They are SO weird. The way they bully girls isn't right." Shannon said.

"So…. Your not gonna tell anyone?" I asked quickly.

"Tell anyone? No! Why would we do that? I mean, we would do it for any other girl here, in a heartbeat, but they are different!" Madeline said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Karina exclaimed.

"Psh! No prob! Hey! We're having a James Bond Marathon tonight! You guys in?" Shannon said excitedly.

She seemed like the cheerleader type, but I knew she could kill a man 10 different ways.

" Yeah! We'll come!" Anna said happily. "I can bring Phantom of the Opera!"

"Um, what does that have to do with James Bond?" Madeline asked.

"Nothing! But I love it!" She said, then ran back up to our room to go get it.

"Wow, she's…" Madeline said, trailing off.

"Excited? Obsessed? Don't worry! It's normal!" Louise said.

We all started laughing.

As we went to sit down, I couldn't help but think,

I'M FINALLY MAKING NEW FRIENDS HERE! YAY!

Yep, there's my old preppy self.

Wow, I do not believe I have ever seen girls so excited about Phantom of the Opera.

Anna had a freak out when almost NONE of them had EVER seen it.

Now we were back in our room. It was time for our plan.

After getting into all the black clothes we owned, we quietly slipped out of our room, and walked down the hall, to the wall where we had found the secret passageway.

And then I heard it.

"Not so fast _Melanie._"

She said my name in the tone of someone saying "Puke."

I slowly turned to face her, while my friends quickly spun, then gasped.

"Do you need me to beat you up again?" Louise said menacingly.

She had learned A LOT of new moves in P&E. The only downside to it was it was REALLY, REALLY HARD!

Ashley and Britney quickly huddled behind Kelly.

Louise smirked.

"What? You're gonna rat us out? Uh, just so you know, your out here too." I said.

I didn't mean to sound snobby, but it's true!

"No….why would I do _that, _Melanie?"

She looked at me like she knew she DEFINITELY would do that.

"Uh, because you hate us?" Karina asked, as if it were obvious.

Which it was.

"Oh no. I just came to warn Melanie and the rest of you, to watch your back."

And with an evil smile, she turned on her 3-inch heel and sauntered back down the darkly lit hallway.

Britney and Ashley trailing, loyally, after her.

And we stared after them, wondering, just _what_ they were talking about.

* * *

_There you go! BIG chapter next chapter! _

_TEASER: " As we walked around the city I couldn't help but feel eyes. The kind of feeling that makes shivers go up and down my spine." _

_PLEASE REVIEW! thank u! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_OMGN! ITS LUCKY CHAPTER 13! :D …..ALEX! Lol! Aahahah! Well I hope that u do find this is a very…..LUCKY chapter….;)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

We had been a the Gallagher Academy for about a month when it happened.

Just a normal day. (or, as normal as the Gallagher Academy can be, anyway.)

We were sitting at the 8th grade table eating THE BEST macaroni and cheese EVER!

When he waltzed on in, like it was an ordinary day.

Only, it wasn't. Because, he came right up to our table and said,

"Hello, girls. I would like to inform you that we will be going on an op today. Meet at the front doors at seven o'clock. If your late, we are not waiting." Mr. Solomon said.

And then, guess what he did? He just walked away.

We stared after him in awe.

Was this what I thought it was?

If it was, I had to get ready.

For my first mission.

Our room was a zoo.

Apparently we were the only ones who knew what was "in" or "out".

I was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans with converse, but apparently every girl wanted my: "Totally cute look!"

Anna was giving Lila some fashion advice.

Karina was doing everyone's hair.

Louise was getting girls lip gloss.

I can honestly say I do not think I have EVER seen more lip gloss.

I kinda just sat on my bed, watching it all go on.

I slipped out of the room with no one noticing.

Just as I closed the door I heard Karina say,

"Lynn, I'm sorry, but I really don't think "elegant curls" will work for what we're doing. I should probably straighten your hair though. It's looking frizzy."

I saw Lynn nod her head frantically, just as the door closed.

I walked down the hall and turned a corner.

I ran straight into Cammie.

"Oh! Gosh! I'm sorry!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" She laughed.

We both cracked up at nothing.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked. "I heard you guys are going on an op?"

"We are, I'm just trying to get some air. I never knew…" I trailed off. Cammie nodded her head though.

"That spies could turn into girls so fast?" She finished.

I nodded, wondering how she knew.

She read my mind, "Same thing happened to me a couple years ago. Scary, isn't it?" She said smiling.

"Very." I answered.

"Well, I better go. Macey needs help with COW."

"Alright!" I said turning to walk back.

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, uh, do you think you might be able to get Macey's autograph? Anna REALLY wants it." I said blushing.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try. See ya later!"

"Later!" I answered.

I then walked back to what sure was to be beyond scary.

We were gathered at the Main Entrance. Mr. Solomon was late.

By two minutes to be exact.

"Is he coming, or not?" Britney asked, agitated.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Kelly said, staring at her phone.

"On what? Your cell service? Oh wait! There is none." Louise said sarcastically.

Everyone giggled except for Kelly, who blushed angrily and muttered, "Shut it, freak."

"Hello ladies." Mr. Solomon said, walking in, THREE WHOLE minutes late. "Let's get on our way."

We walked out into cool fall evening. The sun was barely visible.

"Follow me." he said. He started walking to the middle of our front lawn.

Which I must say, is not a very good idea considering all of the booby traps set there.

And then, the ground shook.

I thought it was an earthquake. Lynn screamed, then covered her mouth.

Louise smirked.

And then the ground in the center of the lawn fell down….

And up rose a…helicopter? Wow.

"Let's go." Mr. Solomon said, snapping us out of shock. "It's a long flight."

We piled into the helicopter.

And after 5 hours, 37 minutes, and 16 seconds we were there.

"Wake up!" I said to my sleeping friends, how could they sleep at a time like this?

"We're here!" I whispered.

That got them up.

"Now girls. This will be a classic tagging operation." He held up a jar of pennies. " You will each be given a note with specifications on it, and five pennies. You will have to tag 5 people all with something alike. They will not be agents. You will be tagging normal people out here. And if you get caught or do not finish tagging all five by 11:59 you will fail. You will have one partner. Do you understand? Any questions?"

Nobody answered.

"Alright then. Louise, step forward." He called.

Louise stepped up and took five pennies, her assigned slip of paper, and a comms unit.

After almost everyone else went up, I heard my name. "Melanie, up here." I stood up and walked forward.

He handed me an envelope, and a comms unit. "Be careful." He whispered, so only I could hear.

I nodded slightly and walked back to my seat.

"Your mission starts now."

Karina and Anna opened the doors.

"Where are we?" Asked Madeline.

"I think…I think it's New York!" Anna said excitedly.

We practically jumped out the doors.

And with that I nodded at Karina, Anna, and Louise. We both opened our slips.

"I've got black cowboy hats!" Louise said, laughing.

"I've got purple high heels….this oughta be interesting." Karina said.

"Ooh! I've got bright pink muscle shirts!" Anna said laughing.

I couldn't help it I laughed too.

"Who do you have?" Karina asked me.

"Real leather jackets…" I said.

"Ooh! That'll be fun!" Anna said excitedly.

I hope so.

Karina and I had been walking for about 3 hours. We had an hour and 27 minutes left.

And we both had one person left to tag. SO far everything had gone smoothly.

"Come on! I think I see someone with Purple heels!" Karina said.

It is very surprising how easy it is to find people with purple heels in New York.

"Karina, I think we should split up, and meet back at the building?"

"Yeah! Sounds good! I'll talk to you on comms." And with that she disappeared.

I walked through times square. The sparkly lights were beautiful, they reflected what I felt right now: Bliss.

But suddenly it was gone.

As I walked around the city, I couldn't help but feel eyes.

The kind of feeling that makes shivers go up and down my spine.

I spun around. And that's when I saw him.

Standing still, in a sea of moving people was a boy, my age.

Dark brown hair. Tan skin. Tall. And Dark brown, almost black eyes.

That were looking right at me.

And to top it all off, he was wearing a leather jacket.

I was being followed. By the guy in the leather jacket.

And he was my target. I had to tag him.

And so I picked up my cell phone. I spun around. And I waved to an imaginary person.

And then I walked purposefully towards his direction.

But just as I reached him, he sidestepped.

And I walked right past. What the…?

It's like he knew I was coming, what I was going to do.

I looked into the reflection of a store window and saw that he was still following me. He was catching up.

Oh well, time to lose him.

I walked quickly toward the end of the block. I turned on my heel around it and kept walking.

It was an alley, oh, how I hate dark, alleys in New York.

"GiGi?" I asked into my comms units, hoping to hear Karina's preppy reply.

Nothing.

"Midnight Raven?" I asked for Louise.

Nothing. Static, now.

"Triple Threat? Are you there?" Anna didn't answer.

Oh no.

I had reached the end of the alley.

I thought alleys kept going somewhere?

Guess not.

I spun around to go back, and came face to face with….you guessed it!

Leather jacket guy. Great.

"Don't move." He told me.

I froze.

"Who are you? Just let me go." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He said, stepping closer.

I grabbed his arm, in an attempt to pull and shove him into one of the alley walls, but he pulled back, shoving me into his arms.

He pulled my arms behind my back and held them so that if I tried to move them, I got a shock of pain.

"Drake. I got her." He said to no one.

I realized, then he had comms units too.

I pulled my arms as hard as I could and let out a whimper of pain.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Besides we already have your friends."

"WHAT? Why are you doing this? What's going on?" I asked, as he steered me out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

You would think that people would stare, but I guess people in New York are used to people getting kidnapped.

Gee, this is great, I thought.

"Well, Alex wants you and your friends, so we are kidnapping you." He said it as if it were the most simple thing on the planet.

"Wait! Alex WILL? Are you seriously working for him?" I asked incredulously.

Time for some reverse psychology.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He said uncomfortably.

"Are you serious? Wow. You know I would think someone like you could do better." I said as if I meant it. Which I kinda did.

"Really? WAIT! Shut it. Don't talk to me." He pulled my arms tighter.

But his grip kinda loosened.

"I'm serious." I said, turning to look at him.

And with that I twisted my arms out of his grasp, and ran for it.

"NO!" He shouted, running after me.

Crap, did he do track or something? 'Cause he was fast.

He was already catching up to me.

I ran back towards Times Square.

I was less than 20 feet away…

And then, I felt the rough hand encircle my wrist.

NOT AGAIN!

"So," I said casually, "what's your name?"

"Luke." He said coldly. "And don't try that again." He pulled me the same way as before but he didn't loosen his grip.

He leaned down, and whispered in my ear. "Nice try, though. Your tough." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, thanks." I whispered back. "I hope your friends didn't hear that though. Your on comms? Right?"

He dropped my arms. But I was too confused to move.

"Do you think I like doing this?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little.

"Well, to be honest, yes. Why else would you do this?" I asked, truly confused.

Everything was confusing. But I knew I had to get away.

And this was more than likely my last chance.

"I don't." Then he dropped his hands from shoulders and whispered, the last word I thought I would ever hear from Zach Hale's mouth.

"Go." I stood there. My mouth hanging. "Just remember, I won." He said smirking.

And I did. Go, I mean.

I ran.

And, this time, he didn't try to follow me.

"GUYS!" I yelled, finally seeing my friends.

"MELANIE!" They screamed, running toward me.

"HOLY CRAP! Are you ok? Were you being followed too?" Louise asked anxiously.

"Yeah! And he got me! But I got away." I said.

"SAME!" Karina, Anna, and Louise echoed.

I didn't mention that he let me go.

And that I might have been dead, right now if he hadn't.

"Guys, let's go! We are going to be late."

We ran to the doors of the empire State building.

There were a couple girls there, but Mr. Solomon was no where to be seen.

We asked them if they were followed, and none of them had been.

Mr. Solomon arrived. "Let's go ladies."

As we got into the helicopter, Mr. Solomon asked, if everyone completed the assignment.

One by one, everyone said they did.

"Melanie? Did you?" He asked me.

I thought about Luke. About how he let me go.

How he said he still won.

He knew about this.

And I knew how.

He thought he won.

But he didn't.

And I told Mr. Solomon, "Yes."

And that was the most truthful thing I said all night.

* * *

_YAY! OVER 2000 WORDS! LONGEST EVER!:D WOOT WOOT! :D REVIEW! Also: To those who didn't like the Zach name, I changed it! Zach is still in love with Cammie in this. ...He may even be in it...;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ehh, I was pretty bored, so I decided: What the hey! Time for a new chapter!- So here you go…..

Chapter 14

By the time we got back to the mansion, almost every light was off.

We crept quietly up the silently echoing marble stairs, to the main doors.

We opened the one we knew didn't creak too loudly and slipped silently, inside.

But there standing in the exact center of the hall was Ms. Morgan.

In Anna's words, SHIZ!

"Girls. Welcome back. But I'm sorry to say, you won't be here . Louise. Anna. Karina. Follow me." She said, in a cold tone.

"Now." She finished.

We shared worried glances and I heard Anna curse under her breath.

We followed her into her office.

I heard the door shut and saw Mr. Solomon standing behind me, a blankly cold look on his face.

She paced around the room. "Do you know what happened tonight? Tell me the truth." The look on her face shocked me, she looked….scared.

And I knew that was NOT a normal look.

"We were attacked." I said simply.

She nodded at me. "Yes, you were. Do you know why?"

We all shook out heads in response.

"You were attacked because you were wanted, at least, that's what we've found out so far. By now, we could have more information. But they want you…Alex Will? Have you heard that name before?"

She asked us, expecting us not to know it.

"WHAT?" We screamed, jumping up at the same time.

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT YOU MEAN ALEX WILL?" Anna screamed.

"Well, he always did say he'd take over the world…" Karina said calmly.

"HOLY SHIZ HE PICKS HIS NOSE!" I screamed.

Everyone stared at me.

Oopsy….

Louise started laughing, "OMG HE SOOOO DOES!"

"What, in the world..?" Oh, I forgot about Ms. Morgan.

Ha, ha, woops.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we know him." I said, trying to get over the fact that he was actually TRYING to take over the world.

I seriously never thought he'd get this far…

"Yeah, he went to our school." Anna said. "Creeper…." She muttered under her breath just loud enough for us to hear.

I smirked.

"Girls. I hate to do this, but it will be for the best. I guess I better just cut to the point." She sighed.

We exchanged confused looks.

"I have never had to resort to such measures, but….girls, you are going on a mission. This is very rare, we hardly send students on missions, let alone…newbies."

WHAT! Now, the way she said newbies kind of offended me.

Like, we didn't know what we were doing.

Well, we kinda didn't…

"HOLE FLPPIN CRAP! WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION? YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I snapped back into focus as soon as I heard Louise scream those exact words.

"But we just got here!" I exclaimed.

Everything got REALLY quiet and all of a sudden my friends were staring at me like I was crazy.

Well, to be quite honest, I was scared.

Like, SERIOUSLY, we've only been here, what? A MONTH?

Goodness.

"I believe you girls are ready. Besides. You've been training all your lives." She said it like we already knew.

Training all our lives? Oh gosh, how many secrets does this lady know about us?

"So, do you girls accept?" She was looking at us pleadingly.

"YES!"

"Yes."

"Durr!…..Yes."

Everyone looked at me.

I hated when decisions came down to me.

So much pressure.

"Yes."

The first answer that came to my head was yes.

Why? I don't know.

Sometimes, I guess you just gotta go on instinct.

"Good. Now your mission is…" She picked up a heavy looking file ad slammed it onto the desk.

"Operation Mockingjay."

"What?" My friends echoed.

But I knew.

Mockingjay. From The Suzan Collins series.

Seriously the best series ever!

Anyway, "So, we're just gonna be your show girls?" I asked. Some what angrily.

"No." Ms. Morgan said softly. "We want you to be our spies."

Eep.

_Ok! Well, I know, I know, SO SHORT! Don't Worry though! Im going to update again sometime this week! :D WISH ME LUCK! just tried out for the school play! IM FINDING OUT WHAT PART I GET TOMORROW! :D Yes, that mean I'm doing a Musical and a Play right now. Yes, it is difficult! WISH ME LUCK! :) _

_P.s. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! ...REVIEW! ...Please?(:_


	15. Chapter 15

_Haha! Ok, so I've always wanted to do this and I really need to clear up some confusion so…I give you the…_

_Author's Note: Yes, most parts of this Fan fiction are fictional, yet there are lots of parts that aren't. For instance, Alex Will? He's real. And yes. He really does tell us he wants to take over the world. Not a lie. Next, Anna, Melanie, Karina, and Louise? Also real, (But those aren't their real names) Melanie is based off of me, with a few exceptions. "Training all your lives."_

_When Ms. Morgan said that she thought the girls had figured it out already. (FYI THIS IS A SPOILER ALERT) You see, although it seems odd, these characters were put together as best friends for a reason. Their entire lives have been faked, and everything that they were told is a lie. What do I mean? Hmm, well, they took karate for a reason. Are the tops of their class, for a reason. Were placed in summer advanced courses, for a reason. Getting the picture? They exceed at difficult tasks because, although they didn't realize it, that's what they were trained to do. NO, They aren't robots. They are regular girls born into irregular families. And a VERY irregular life._

_Anyways, Chapter 15! Ta Da!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15

So, life did not go along normally. Like it should. Oh, no.

Life took an abrupt halt.

We started walking up the stairs and by the time we reached the first landing, I looked up and saw a horror only I could experience.

Every single door was open.

And at least half of the girls in this entire school were staring out at us.

Meh. I looked down, I'm pretty bad at eye contact.

Anna took a look around at the faces, lifted her head and sauntered, (Yes, I said SAUNTERED!) her way up the stairs.

The rest of us just quickly hopped up the steps after her, she's pretty fast.

When we got to our room I slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING? WE ARE COMPLETELY UNPREPARED! THIS SUCKS! WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE!"

I slowly slid down the door until I was huddled in a little ball at the base of the door.

"Psh! We're not gonna die! You heard them! We've been training for this our whole lives!" Louise said, flopping onto her bed.

"No, we haven't! I specifically do NOT remember training for anything like THIS my whole life!"

I was very, very scared. That was obvious. Why? Why me?

I'm used to being the normal girl. The girl who nobody sees.

People ask "Melanie? Who?"

THAT'S WHAT I WANT! WHAT I LIKE! I don't want to be known!

I want to keep being invisible Melanie. Sure, sometimes, I KINDA like a little attention.

But this is not what I'm used to. Sure it sounds like fun.

And sure, everyone else is confident we can pull this off!

But me? Noooooo way! I'd rather run screaming into a pit of spiders, (My one fear other than THIS) than do this!

Oh? Did I even tell you what it is I exactly have to do?

Well-

My thought was cut off by Louise saying, " Does this mean I have to wear a dress? I REALLY don't wanna wear a dress."

"This will be SO COOL! We get to dress up, and everything!" Karina exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Anna screamed.

Well she was used to this, acting like someone else is something she's good at, No. AMAZING at.

"MEHHHH!" I moaned, pitifully.

"Melanie! It's NOT gonna be so bad! We know this is the last thing you want! But sometimes you gotta take a chance!" Anna told me in pep talk form.

"But-" I replied.

"NO! NO BUTS! YOU LISTEN! AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! I DID NOT GO TO SPY SCHOOL FOR YOU TO BACK OUT ON OUR FIRST MISSION! AND BY GOD I SWEAR! GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME DEATH!" Louise yelled.

Anna, Karina, and I just looked at her.

"Umm, Louise?" I asked politely, and trying not to laugh.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You do realize, that you randomly put a quote from Patrick Henry at the end of your little pep talk, right?"

"Oh…Uh, Psh, yeah...I did that on purpose!"

There was a moment of silence then we all burst out laughing. Why? I don't really know.

"Come on! Let's go to bed! I'm about to pass out, I'm so tired!" Karina said pulling the covers up around and basically falling asleep right then.

We all jumped into our own beds.

Soon I heard the steady breathing that means they've all gone to sleep and I was free to think.

To do the mission would mean I would have to jump WAY out of my comfort zone.

I mean WAY.

Oh no. Gosh. I want this. I want to be a spy. I want to lead this kind of life.

I need to face my fears.

So. Tomorrow I will go dress shopping. I will allow them to measure me.

I will let them teach me how to walk right. How to sit right.

How to be beautiful, talented, poised, and pretty.

And after two weeks of this torture, I will go on my mission, with my best friends in the world.

And in two weeks I will be in New York City.

For the Teen Miss USA Pageant.

* * *

_HOPE U LIKE! REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Yuppp! SO Lifes perrtty great with mee! Just went to the Halloween dance! SOOO MUCH FUN! Ahahah! Sooo! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR U! ….BUT FIRST! I PRESENT TO U!….**Audrey does epic drum roll**_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16

"Mehhhhhh." I moaned as I fell to the ground.

Karina, Anna, and Louise fell beside me all moaning too. The morning light shone in through the cracks of the P&E barn's roof.

"Ms….. Vera….why….do…we…..have…to dance….SO FLIPPIN MUCH!" Anna panted.

Ms. Vera was our dance instructor for the *shudder* pageant.

"I SAID GEET UP! VE ARE NOT DONE JUZ YEET!" She said in her fancy French accent.

I'm still mastering mine.

We got back up and did our dance numbers again. We all had separate dances, because we are entering separately.

"5-6-7-" Lilly was cut off by Lulu.

"Girls! Time for fittings!" sing-songed the most preppy voice ever our personal helper/stylist/pageant coach-lady.

"FINALLY!" We shouted. Turns out, fittings are the easiest things on our schedule.

We've been doing this for 2 WEEKS! Everyday, before and after school.

I honestly don't know how any of the other girls haven't found out yet.

And, yes, Lulu and Lilly are both let in on our little secret, turns out they are both ex-KGB hit-women!

We ran to the limo, (YES, ANOTHER LIMO!) and we hopped in as we raced around Washington D.C.

We went to Chanel, Alice&Olivia, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, Tiffany, Armani, and the only one I wasn't completely terrified of Abercrombie & Fitch.

(Apparently, beauty pageant girls have to wear designers ALL THE TIME!) But, I'm not worried, the governments paying for it!

Ok, now, don't tell anyone but I kinda ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY LOVED THIS! Because-SHHH!- I really like shopping! A lot!

Which is odd, because I'm such a chameleon but yeah! Whatever!

"You know, when we have all the money in the world to spend, I REALLY like shopping!" Louise said happily.

"I know, right!" Anna, Karina, and me said in unison.

"Girls. Oh no!" Lulu said in her natural little girl voice.

"What?" We asked.

"OH GOSH NO! GIRLS! THEY CHANGED THE DATE! YOUR GOING TO NEW YORK TOMORROW!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" We screeched. This CAN'T be happening! We ARE NOT even CLOSE to being ready!

We speeded all the way back to Gallagher, and burst through the doors so loudly, you could've heard us from the top floor.

"Ms. Morgan!" We yelled, as soon as we saw her. Lulu had to leave, she's not aloud inside.

"Girls! In my office! Immediately!" We followed her silently into her office.

"I know. But, we've expected this. No matter what you think, you ARE ready. Got it?" She told us, as soon as we sat down.

I knew this wasn't the Headmistress we knew. But, at the same time, it was her. It just seemed like the mom version.

Then I figured out why.

"Mom?" Cammie walked out of a smaller room beside her desk. She looked at us. She looked really confused.

"Cammie, you know the girls. You're going on your mission with them."

"Huh?" I asked, intelligently.

"Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey are helping on your mission. They will be under cover as stage aides for the shows, and will be on your hair and make up team."

"Really? Sweet!" Louise said.

"Girls? Would you like to have dinner with us?" Ms. Morgan asked kindly.

"Yeah!" Karina said. We nodded our heads in agreement.

Cammie sat down next to me and whispered, once her mom was out of sight, "You might not want to, her cooking is REALLY bad!"

I laughed.

"I heard that!" Ms. Morgan said, laughing.

"HOW?" Anna asked.

Really! She wasn't even in the room!

We all laughed.

And even though the food was horrible, I think this was my favorite dinner yet.

* * *

The next day I woke up, dark and early, (even the SUN wasn't up yet!) oblivious to the fact that today was the day.

Ya know, the day we go to New York.

For a beauty pageant.

Meh.

But, I needn't worry. I was reminded as soon as Karina, Louise, and Anna woke up.

We got ready, and picked up our HUGE pre-packed suitcases. (Louis Vuitton, I you were wondering. Even THEY have to look good for the other girls.)

We've already been perfected.

Our bodies were already in perfect shape from P&E, but our hair's been curled, straightened, and JAPANESE straightened. (Louise got the Japanese straightening, apparently, it lasts for months!)

We didn't even get to pick. That's because we aren't ourselves. No, no no. I made this nice little chart to make it easier to understand:

**MY BEAUTIFUL CHART!**

Louise: Maria Goldman

Karina: Alana Linton

Anna: Calli Rickerson

Me: Lila Marchello

Isn't it beautiful?

We started getting ready.

I put on the purple mini sweater with a cream top underneath, that was picked out for me, and dark-wash skinny jeans, I had dark purple flats to go with it. I'm estimating it cost maybe a little under five grand.

Anna was wearing a gray mini sweater dress, with bright red leggings underneath, and gray knit Uggs.

Karina had on a vintage tee that cost WAY more than it should, with a burnt orange sweater cinched at the waist over top. She also had Uggs and dark wash jeans.

Louise was dressed SO unlike herself, I barely knew it was her. She was wearing a girly hot pink boyfriend cardigan with a black cami underneath, and black leggings. Her super bright pink tall Uggs went with the outfit perfectly.

Honestly, I don't think we've ever looked better!

I'm really, really nervous now!

What if they don't like us? What if they see through our covers?

"Let's go!" Anna shouted as she walked out the door.

"Coming!" I replied.

Eep.

* * *

Yawn.

'Oh, looky! I'm on an airplane!' I thought as I yawned again.

I look out the think window and see the sun, poking over the clouds, and how the clouds look like mountains floating on the water.

Karina, Anna, and Louise were asleep in their seats next to me.

I looked again out the airplane window, and smiled, suddenly calmed by the beauty of it all.

I then fell peacefully back asleep, thinking of the adventure, that was sure to come.

* * *

_WEll! I hope u liked it! YOUR MISSION IS, THAT I WILL NOT UPDATE MY NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 13 NEW REVIEWS! Can't do it? YES U CAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU GUYS! IF U DO, I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SUPERSUPER AWESOME! SO PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!(: OH, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Wow. Really, just….wow. IM SO DISSAPOINTED IN U! You guys didn't take up your mission! FAILURES! Anyways, I thought that you should all she be ashamed of yourselves, MOVING ON!_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Wo-WOAH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed.

"Wh-wha..?" I asked groggily.

"BAHAHAHAAHA! Anna just fell out of her chair!" Louise said, while laughing.

I looked at her little heap on the ground and laughed too.

"Hey girls!" Came a British accent.

"Who-" I started, while I yawned. I looked behind me and saw a dark-skinned beautiful girl standing next to Cammie, along with a small blonde girl. They were all smiling.

"Hey guys, this is Bex," She said motioning towards the dark-skinned girl who waved back. "And this is Liz." Motioning to the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you!" I replied, as I secretly shook Karina awake. "This is L-" I was cut off by Bex.

"Oh. We know who you all are! We've heard so much! Is it true that a you did a front flip after being tripped?"

I nodded my head.

She gasped. "Even I am still working on that!" she replied incredulously.

"Oh, it was nothi-"

"Yes it was!" Came, Anna from her small heap on the floor.

"It was!" Everyone chimed in.

Oh, great.

"Anyways, guys we have to go over the mission, ok? We start with this. We will arrive at the hotel. You girls well be in an adjoined room with ours. Tomorrow will be the start of the dance training for the group dance, which you already learned. You will not have to go to that. Alex…Will? He's one of the judges. Yes, yes, I know right? How can they have a kid judge? Well, apparently, they think he's some kind of large business owner, who's just really short. Anyway, him and Brittney, Kelly, and Ashley, are all there with him…along with….Luke Hale? And, Drake Remington? Ok, they should be your age too. Anyway, our mission-ahem...your, mission," Was that a twinkle in her eye? "objective is to find out what they are here for. And to stop them at all means. Ok?"

Ok. No pressure! No pressure!

"Yeah…" We all mumbled.

"Girls! No need to freak out! We all do! It's quite natural. Actually, it's proven in science that you should have butterflies, and be nervous, it alerts your about what your doing." Liz said, in this really scientific voice.

"Um, Ok?" Louise said.

"Oh! Look, guys! We're here!" Cammie said, as she looked out the window.

We all jumped towards the small round windows. We were lowering onto a tarmac and around us was Manhattan. It was beautiful!

I couldn't wait until we were off the plane and out there.

"We will now be exiting the plane." Soon came a voice over the speakers.

"THANK GOD!" Anna said as she ran toward the doors.

We weren't even at an airport, we were on this weird open stretch kind of thing.

There was a limo waiting for us to take us to our hotel.

We piled in and drove off.

I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Melanie! WAKE UP! We're here! And DUDE this place is HUGE!" Said Karina quite loudly.

My eyes immediately snapped open.

Whoa. I gasped. In front of us was the biggest building I've ever seen. And I've seen some big buildings.

It looked…stunning. It was at least 50 floors high, and was completely white-washed, like those Spanish mansions.

We practically all trampled each other getting out of the limo.

"Bloody 'Ell!" Bex shouted.

"BEX!" Cammie slapped her friend. Hard, I might add, but she didn't even flinch.

"What? ….Oh, come on, no biggie, right girls?" Bex said winking at us.

"Course not!" We all said in sync.

"Come on! Let's go!" Liz said, trying, and failing, to pull Cammie inside.

I took a deep breath. You can do this.

We walked inside, and I nearly choked.

The perfume was SO THICK I could barely breath.

I saw Cammie, Anna, Liz, Karina, Louise, and Bex all coughing too.

Once we regained our breathing we proceeded toward the desk.

Which was REALLY hard what with all these girls just standing/dancing/hugging/running/jumping/screaming/texting/ around.

It really reminded me of the first time at Gallagher.

The only difference is about half these girls have the I.Q. Of a walnut.

"OMG! I totally LOVE your outfit!" Said a random blonde girl, before she smiled and ran away.

"Uh, what?" I asked kind of frantically. This was kind of scary.

Cammie nudged me and whispered, "Just smile and act normal."

I quickly did what I was told.

Some girls stared at us. I looked at myself to see what was wrong. Then I realized.

They were staring at us because well, we looked GOOOOOD!

Others smiled and waved.

Then I saw three I recognized. They were all glaring.

One guess says….Kelly, Brittney, and Ashley.

Yup. They turned on their heels flipped their hair over their shoulders.

Wow. Rhymes with witches much?

OH NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's getting to me!

Deep breath. DEEEEEEEP breath.

Ok.

The lady at the desk greeted us with a smile so tight, I could easily tell it was plastic surgery.

"Well, hello little girls! How are you! Name, please?" Asked the lady.

"Name: Marchello. It's a adjoined room. Oh, and our supervisor will be here shortly." Cammie said super seriously.

"Ok, well, here's your card." The lady said awkwardly.

"Guys, stay here and mingle while we check it out upstairs, kay?" Cammie whispered to us.

I didn't want to but I nodded my head yes.

They bolted upstairs, while we stood there awkwardly.

"Melanie! Oooh, cute guys!" Anna said, winking in the direction behind my head.

I spun around.

Oh, no.

And staring at me, was the one person I REALLY didn't want to see.

Luke.

And, to make it worse, he was walking towards us.

"Hey, who's the guy with him?" Louise said, her tone kind of…I don't even know.

Sure enough, next to him was a guy a little taller than Luke with white blonde hair.

He was as pale as Louise!

Act cool. Act cool.

"Hey, do I know you?" He asked smiling at me.

Uh, HELLO?

Oh. My. Gosh. HE COULDN'T RECOGNIZE ME!

"I don't think so…" I replied smiling a little.

"Too bad. I'm Luke." He said his smile growing.

"I'm Lila." I said without even hesitating.

"And who is this?" The other guy asked Louise.

Louise grinned so hard I thought her face would break.

"This, is Louise-I MEAN MARIA!" She said. She blushed, then grinned.

"Well, Maria, the name's Drake." He said with a lopsided grin.

I swear, I saw Louise swoon. Literally.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll give you a tour." He said as he pulled her away.

While this was all happening, Anna and Karina were watching on with sadistic pleasure.

"Wanna look around?" Luke whispered to me.

"Sure." I replied my heart jumping a little.

My head was flooded with memories. The dark alley. How his hand tightened around my arm.

I snapped back into focus.

We walked away quietly, until he asked me where I came from.

"Uh…Michigan!" I said quickly. Oh wow, I sound retarded.

"You sure?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah." I said trying to act normal. As if I took walks with extremely hot guys everyday.

Then I remembered. He's the enemy.

"So what are you doing here? Entering the pageant?" I asked sarcastically.

His grin disappeared.

"No. Just…helping out."

Yeah, helping take over the world! I wanted to shout at him.

We walked past a poster for the pageant. There right in the middle was the ugliest picture of Alex Will I had ever seen.

It gave me an idea.

"Hey," I asked him. "Do you know who that guy is? I never heard of him." Pointing to Alex.

"Oh, uh, I have no idea." He replied smoothly. "So…Michigan, huh? Is that where all the beautiful girls come from?" He asked me grinning.

Oh. Ew.

"Do you really think that stupid line is going to get me to like you?" I asked him laughing.

"No. But it was worth a shot." He said grinning. "You know what? I think I'll call you Michigan."

What?

"Um, ok. Well I have to go up to my room. I'll see you later? Are you going to the practice?" I asked, secretly hoping he wasn't.

"Nope, I have some…things, I have to do but, hey." He stepped closer and ripped off the corner of the nearest poster. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something on it. "Here. Call me." He said handing it to me.

"Ok." I said.

I walked away.

How odd, was it that they just happened to find us? To just walk right on up to us.

This is dangerous. Really dangerous. I can't get myself mixed in with this.

I have to focus.

I looked back one last time.

But he was gone.

* * *

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I'm so thankful for everyone who reads this! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ho ho ho! Hello! It's Santa Claus here with a late gift! A new Chapter! So on with it! Wh-WHAT? YOU DIDN'T BRING ME COOKIES AND MILK! HOW DARE YOO-_

**Chapter 18**

"This…is….EPIC!" Louise shouted as we slowly opened the double doors to our attached suites.

I walked in after everyone else. OH MY GOSH! It was!

We walked into a main room, completely sleek, shiny, and new. It had a stainless steel kitchen and to my left, a HUGE floor to ceiling, window looking over New York City.

It. Was. GORGOUS!

I ran to see what the other rooms looked like.

In the bathroom was a hot tub. No joke.

This was not one of the stupid bathtubs that people say are hot tubs. No.

This was an honest-to-goodness hot tub.

My. Gosh.

Let me tell you. I love the water! A LOT! And having spent quite a few months without access to hot tubs, pools, lakes, or any large areas of water, (besides the pond) made me very sad. But! No longer will that have to be!

"MELANIE! CHECK OUT THE BEDROOM!" Screamed Anna.

I ran to see what she meant, and found myself standing in front of the softest, nicest bed I had ever seen.

I immediately jumped onto it and started jumping.

Soon everyone else was jumping on the 2 kind size beds.

"_ECHEM!_" I heard over the high pitched screams.

I looked towards the door to find the old bellhop. I walked towards him.

"Sorry! Haha, thanks." I said hoping to return to the soft, bouncy beds quickly.

He held out his gloved hand expectantly.

"Uh," I fished around in my pockets, and smiled. "Here you go!" I said plopping a piece of gum onto his hand then turning quickly around back to jump on the bed.

"Now you enjoy that!" I said laughing.

He looked at me, grimaced then walked out the door.

"Girls! Girls! Sorry, but we have to get ready. Your first op is tonight." Cammie said.

"Awwww!" Everyone said in unison. Including Bex and Liz.

We all walked into the main room and sat down.

"Tonight, is the welcome dinner. I advise you not to eat anything, the other girls won't be." We looked uneasily at each other. "Don't worry! We'll all eat before we go!" Everyone sighed with relief.

"Anyway, tonight, you will just be doing surveillance. The judges will be there, including Alex, and you need to make good impressions. Also, we suggest bugging the judges' room. That's where they do the talking." Liz said.

"So! Are you ready to see your dresses!" Cammie asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" Me, Anna, and Karina screamed.

"Nooooo!" Louise screamed. Louise isn't exactly one for dresses, but she did wear one for our concert last year!

"It's ok! You'll like them when you see them!" Cammie said, as she walked over to the suitcase and opened it up.

Oh. My. GOSH! The first dress she pulled out was gorgeous. It was red, with sequins and sparkles. I think I literally sighed!

Anna screamed then ran and grabbed it. "MINE!" She yelled before sprinting to the bathroom to try it looked at her oddly then shrugged as she pulled another dress from the suitcase.

This one was about knee length, and pale pink, and strapless with rhinestones, and had the kind of bottom that flew up when you spun.

Karina gasped then snatched and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Not fair.

Cammie sighed and shook her head. She slowly pulled out another dress.

It was long, slinky, and black! With lots of straps and an empire neck.

I reached for but was immediately shoved backwards and onto the bed by Louise who screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Then grabbed it and ran up to the bathroom door knocking frantically.

Anna opened it and peeked out. "Wha-?" But she was cut off by Louise ripping the door out of her hand, pushing Anna out, and jumping in.

Anna stumbled to the side, regained her balance and opened her mouth to ask what the heck, but was cut off by Bex, who just said, "Don't bother."

"Ok, Melanie, seems like there is only one left!" Cammie said excitedly aas she reached into the bag. Oh great! I thought sarcastically. But I almost screamed when I saw the dress she pulled out of the bag.

It was BEAUTIFUL! And just my size! I held the beautiful long, Glittery, shiny purple dress in my hands, and ran to the bedroom Karina just walked out of. She looked stunning in her pretty pink dress, her tan skin looking perfect! Anna looked gorgeous too. The red was a perfect contrast to her pale skin and dark brown hair. I ran inside and shut the door, gently placing the dress on the bed.

It looked to perfect to touch. It was strapless, with beautiful crystals on the front, then if fanned out into a princess kind of dress at the bottom. It was gorgeous. I quickly and carefully slipped it on. It fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror. Oh. My Gosh.

I looked gooood!I opened the door and walked out to the rest of the girls. "Love it!" Cammie said as she handed me silver, strappy, high screamed when she saw me. "MELANIE! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Karina came up and saw me too. "Oh my gosh! I should have waited! That dress is AMAZING!" Louise suddenly emerged from the bathroom. She spun around and asked, "How do I look?" She grinned.

She looked AMAZING! The long dress made her look even taller, and the straps showed off her skinniness.

Everyone began gushing about her. After we were finally done Doing makeup, we did hair, everyone had and up do, and mine was with soft, loose curls, and a really pretty side swept bang! Louise had her hair completely straightened, and curled into a sleek chignon at the base of her neck. Anna had cute ringlets curled up and clipped on top of her head, it was really pretty. Karina had her long hair straightened out into a side pony, then the hair lady, (Did I mention we had makeup artists AND hair ladies?) Twisted it into a beautiful French twist! We were finally ready. Equipped with bugs in our clutches, and ear pieces, we were definitely ready for our first op.

Personally, I was FREAKING OUT! Luke was probably going to be here…and in a tux too!

Louise was freaking out with me, she liked Drake, Luke's friend. "Do I look alright? Gosh, I'm fat." Karina said anxiously. Karina is one of the skinniest people I know. She definitely did NOT look fat!

"Ok! Girls, you know the plan?" Bex asked.

We nodded our heads."Then let's do this thing!" Liz said. "WOO!" Louise shouted as she ran for the door. We followed quickly. "Ok, and….OPEN!" I whispered. Anna thrust the door open, and strutted out into the hall. Louise followed, then Karina, then me! I glanced quickly at the girls in the hallway. Wow, all of them were…..gorgeous! Those kind of girls who don't seem real.

Pretty much life-size Barbie dolls. I had a life-size Barbie doll once…I used to think it was evil…

Anyway! We didn't really get good looks at the girls, we had to do what was known as the model-stare. Crazy, right? It's where you stare into the distance at something no one else can see.

As we walked through the hall to the elevator, I could feel people's eyes on me.

It's a feeling I have always hated. In the elevator we double checked to make sure we had everything and went over our plan. Louise would distract Drake, and Karina would distract Luke. Nobody knew that I knew Luke.

Anna was distracting Alex. She refused about one million times before finally giving in, I felt extremely sorry for her. I had the biggest part. I was bugging the rooms, AND talking to other judges. My stomach did a somersault as the elevator doors opened and suddenly we were in the midst of about 200 girls. The first thing I noticed was the dresses. It was like a sea of of neon orange, blue, green, pretty much every color of the rainbow. I could easily pick out who were serious competitors and who weren't. The second thing I noticed was the endless smell of hairspray, I thought I was literally about to choke to death, it was that bad!I held my breath as we waded through all the girls drinking water, water, water…..Gosh! Is there anything here OTHER than water! "Ok guys. Good luck, see you later!" Louise said as she quickly walked to where Drake was standing surrounded by girls. Anna, and Karina went off to find Alex and Luke, when suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. "Don't move." Someone, hissed into my ear. I froze, then ever so slightly I used the Manikowski Maneuver of softly pinching a tendon in my capturer's arm. "Ow! Hey there, not nice!" whispered the voice. I spun around to find Luke glaring with surprise down at me. Oh crap. "Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" I gushed, in the girliest way I could. "No, no. It's fine." It obviously wasn't, looking at the way he was rubbing his wrist. "I thought I'd see you here, Michigan." "Yep, well here I am." Attempting to make a quick get away. It didn't work. I saw a bunch of girls looking at us jealously. Oh great. Way to make some new friends, Melanie!"You look…" Horrible?, I thought. "amazing." He finished.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly. His bright blue eyes twinkled , he grabbed my wrist. "Let's dance!" He dragged me out to the floor where I saw a lot of adults and a couple girls and boys dancing to a waltz. Thank God we learned how to Waltz. He held out his hand and I reluctantly took it. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me close. Before I knew it, we were waltzing. While I looked around for Anna and Karina and Louise, I noticed his eyes never once left mine.

There she was! She was standing by this creepy looking girl in an ugly dress!After a few songs he leaned down and whispered softly, "Come on, I have something to show you."

I followed him off the floor. **Louise's POV**

"OOH! I LIKE, TOTALLY LIKE, LOVE YOUR DRESS!" Came an annoying voice to my right.

I turned to see who it was. Ew. It was a pale girl with super light blonde hair. And a LOT of freckles..

In pretty much the MOST hideous dress ever to be seen on the face of the Earth.

It was Poop brown, it didn't even fit her!

"Oh, uh Hi!" I said casually.

"Wow….your pretty!"

AND YOU'RE A CREEPER! I wanted to shout back.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

Uh, K BYEEEE!

"Ooh, we should be friends!"

Oh GOSH! NO!

"Uh, Kay bye!" I said hastily as I walked quickly away.

I looked back one time to see her staring at Melanie as she walked away with- UH OH!

"Now, who do we have here?" Said a voice to my left.

I spun around to find myself in the face of-HIM!

….

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Deep breath! "Oh, uh, hey!" I said calmly at first but the hey sounded like something a southern farm girl would say.

Oh great. Now he's gonna think I'm a southern farm girl.

"You look…GREAT!" He said, losing his cool demeanor.

Alex- 1 Drake- 0

"Oh THANK YOU!" I said. He looked at me oddly. "Would you like to dance?"

What! WHAT! WAS THAT- IT COULDN'T BE!

…

IT IS! HE'S BRITTISH!

My life is now complete.

"Yes, yes I would!" He bowed and kissed my hand before leading me out.

Sigh.

Best. Night. Ever.

**Melanie's POV**

We walked over to big glass doors. He opened one and motioned me outside. It was a garden. A rose garden. Complete with twinkly lights and tons, and tons of roses in every color. "It's beautiful…" I murmured as he came to stand next to me. I walked over to the red roses in a daze. "Isn't it?" He replied, following me.

"They're my favorite." I said. He looked at me. "Red roses, I mean. Their so pretty."

"So are you." I looked up at him, he was staring right at me. He took my hand and started to pull me close. That's when I realized. It's a trap. Distracting me, making it unable for me to bug everyone. Suddenly, those bright blue eyes didn't look so innocent anymore.

I tugged my hand away. "Don't. You. Dare." I hissed.

"What?" He asked, almost like he was confused.

Yeah. I wish. I ran for the doors which is really not as easy as it sounds, considering I'm wearing a full length dress.

I just reached the handle when I felt a hand on my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Slowly I turned back around.

Like he doesn't know!

But his eyes were innocent. Huh?

Then I remembered. To him, I'm just Lila from Michigan. Not a threat. And looking in his eyes once again made me realize. If there's two sides of me, there can definitely be two sides of Luke.

Well. This kinda took me about 3 weeks to write. (Ik, ik, Im SORRY, ok? BUT I HAVE A LIFE TOO! HAPPY LATE/EARLY BIRTHDAY TO ALEX! ONE OF MY BESTIES! THIS IS FOR YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

_Helloooo! Top of da morning to you all! Um, well Its been a LONGGGG whie since I updated! So, I thought I would check in on the girls, ya know, see how they're doingg….OH MY GOD! OH! GASP! THIS IS-IS-ISSSSS- _

**Chapter 19**

Deep breath. _THESE SHOES KILLLLLLLL!_

Ow.

I walked quickly away from the doors.

Away from the garden.

Away from Luke.

Next mission: Bug the judges room.

I quickly maneuvered my way around the ballroom, stepping out of the way of clumsy girls on sky-high heels.

I came to the door marked "Judges Quarters" Wow, they make this easy.

Looking over my shoulder, left and right, I quickly walked in.

It was beautifully furnished, with lots of plaques, and cream colored walls.

The left wall was made entirely of glass, and the furniture in the room was lush, and fancy. As well was the carpet.

I pulled the bugs out of my clutch, and searched the room.

Thank GOD we covered this at Gallagher!

I checked the fan-No.

I checked the chairs-Nope.

I checked the lamps, cupboards, coffee maker, and pictures- Nada, zilch, zero, nothing.

I checked under the desk- No-WHA-HUH?

There. Under the desk, was the thing I wasn't expecting.

A bug.

WOW! Way to make this a LOT more difficult.

I nervously disconnected it.

Who could have put this here?

WHY would this have been here?

This is SO not good….

**LOUISE'S POV**

"La di da, di da, di DAAAA!" I whistled to the music.

Let's go talk to some judges!

"Ello, dahling."

OH MY GOLLY.

I KNOW THOSE BRITISH ACCENTS ANYWHERE!

"Helloooo…HOLY $%^^! IS THAT JAMES AND OLVER PHELPS?"

"Yes. Yes, we are!" Said two voices over my shoulder.

I spun around and screamed.

They froze. Then sighed.

"Another.." Said James.

"Fan girl?" Oliver finished.

AH! No. NO, NO, NO.

I need to make these guys like me!

Time to turn on the cool-cat…

"Haha, Pshh. No, man…I'm cool. I just thought you guys did great in Harry Potter, ya know?"

They looked at each other. Then looked back.

"Ok!" They said at the same time.

I sighed with relief.

I have just met the two hottest, most gorgeous, most talented, beautiful men on the planet.

Besides, Tom Felton, OF COURSE!

On the outside, I chatted with them about how my fake self came into pageants, and how they got their careers started.

But on the inside, I screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Eep.

**MELANIE'S POV**

I stared at the bug some more, before shoving it in my clutch.

I could check it out later.

When I would finally get these stinkin' shoes off.

But just as I snapped it shut, I heard the handle of the door jiggling.

Funny how it never occurred to me that someone could just walk right on in?

Huh.

I'll have to remember that next time this happens.

I ran quickly under the desk, which luckily was closed on one side.

I prayed that whoever just walked in, wasn't planning on staying long.

But it was more than one person.

"Listen. To. ME!" The male voice hissed.

I heard that voice before.

I _know_ that voice.

"Ugh, I-I just don't see how this is working. And we haven't even decided if these girls are really them, I mean wha-"

This voice was male too.

And I DEFIITELY knew who it was.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Alex Will said, furiously.

"Um, no." Luke said, quietly this time.

"No, WHAT?" Alex asked.

"No sir." Zach whispered.

"Now, good. You know the plan. You can't talk to this girl. You can't ever, ever speak with her. Or any of the others. They KNOW what we're doing. And if worse comes to worse-" He paused and snickered. "Which I HOPE it will-"

He paused again and I looked up to see Luke staring at the ground.

Oh my-

"Then we kill them! Understood?" Alex finished, his pudgy hands on his hips.

Luke still looked down as he said, "Done."

"Fantastic, I always knew you were capable of this. Now, let's go! I don't want to miss those tiny hot dogs…" He trailed off as he quickly left the room.

Luke frowned, it seemed as if it pained him to have to do this.

I didn't know what to say.

Then slowly, he bent down, and dropped a small, neatly folded note, in front of the desk.

He walked out of the room without looking back.

I cautiously stood up and picked up the note.

It read: "This pageant isn't what you think it is. Watch your back. -L"

Oh, FANTASTIC.

**LOUISE'S POV**

"Yeah, and then she said, "Oh my gosh! ITS SO BIG I CAN'T EAT IT ALL!"

"And WE said…"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Oliver and I finished at the same time.

My evil plan to become their friend was WORKING!

"Guys! That's HILARIOUS!" I shouted happily.

"You know Maria…" James started.

"Who-OH ME! Ha ha ha." I saved myself.

"You're the funniest/prettiest girl we've ever met!" Oliver finished.

They both grinned.

"Aww! Guys! Same to you. Well, minus the "pretty girl" part!" I replied.

My mission: COMPLETE!

I grinned back as they flipped their gorgeous red hair away from their eyes.

Suddenly, I noticed someone watching me.

I spun around and immediately saw the eyes.

I smirked.

That's right Draco.

You ain't the only one!

I'm not that religious but…..THANK YOU GOD!

**MELANIE'S POV **

It was FINALLY the end of the ball, and me and Karina were heading for the elevators, trying not to rip our shoes off and throw chuck them at the bell hops.

"Oh, MELANIE! These girls are STU-PID! I swear, I heard a girl ask the waiter how many "fat calories" were in the water. SERIOUSLY!"

I sighed and chuckled to myself.

But I couldn't take my mind off of Luke.

There was something he said…back in the alleyway, in New York.

_"Do you think I like doing this?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little._

_"Well, to be honest, yes. Why else would you do this?" I asked, truly confused._

_Everything was confusing._

_But I knew I had to get away._

_And this was more than likely my last chance._

_"I don't." Then he dropped his hands from shoulders and whispered, the last word I thought I would ever hear from Luke's mouth._

_"Go."_

_I stood there. My mouth hanging. _

_"Just remember, I won." He said smirking._

What if Luke didn't actually WANT to be the bad guy?

I know, I know, I sound like a hopeful teenage drama star.

But, I mean COME ON?

Can't a girl dream?

I shivered, as I stepped into the elevator.

"Wait up guys!" Called Louise and Anna as they stepped into the elevator after us.

I noticed people staring at me, and looked away uncomfortably.

I still didn't like the fact of being seen.

The ride to our floor seemed to take forever, and when we got to the top I realized I was dead tired.

I walked sleepily to our room, leaning on Anna, then changed into my pajamas and promptly fell into bed.

_Dream Sequence_

_I ran through the cold air. _

_Run…run…run. My body screamed in agony. _

_Don't stop! I couldn't. I wouldn't. _

_If I did, they would catch me. _

_Just like they got the others. _

_Then, Luke appeared before me. _

"_Stop!" He shouted at me. "It's ok, trust me!" _

_I didn't know whether or not to trust him. _

_He was so strong…protective. _

_But he was on the wrong side, and he grabbed my arm as I tried to run past him. _

"_Don't you trust me Melanie?" He whispered, his eyes searching mine. _

_Then I felt a piercing pain in my back. _

_I gasped, as I fell to the ground, only to see Luke standing over me, looking down at me pitifully. _

"_I said watch your back." _

_End dream._

I woke up gasping.

I realized I was sweating like crazy.

I quietly hopped out of bed, and looked out the window. Trying to forget the dream- Or nightmare, I should say, I had.

The sun was rising slowly over the buildings, I thought it to be around nine.

I padded out into the living room/ kitchen.

DING-DONG

I jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

I quickly opened the door to find small long gold box.

It said: To: M, -L

I gasped as I slowly took off the lid.

It was a red rose.

* * *

_Hey guys...my grandma just died...review?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok. There you go. I give you permission to hate me. Why? Because I deserve this hatred! I'm so terrible. I haven't updated in like 2 months. Well, you know what? I've been VERY busy! But, I sincerely hope this makes it up to you! _

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I stood frozen at the stoop of our door for about ten minutes.

Until I heard the sound of someone's feet lightly hitting the hardwood floor.

I bolted into my bedroom, shoving the box up my shirt.

"Um." Liz whispered, as I slowly turned around.

"Hey!" I said nonchalantly. Something wrong? Me? Pshh, nah.

She looked at me oddly for a second, then rubbed her eyes as if dropping the subject.

I sighed inwardly.

"The others aren't up yet, so would you mind helping me?" She whispered, gesturing to the beds.

I grinned. "My pleasure."

As we made the rounds, I noticed Liz was very quiet, and determined when it came to waking people up: "Bex." She hissed.

"If you do not get up right now, I will personally have the Joe Solomon come and kick your butt out of this bed, whilst having Grant videotape it."

A look of horror crossed Bex's half hidden face. "You wouldn't!" She murmured into her pillow.

Liz grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes I would."

Bex bolted. "Moving on." Liz said calmly.

We managed to get Anna, Louise and Karina up, but Cammie was another problem altogether.

"NO!" Cammie screamed.

"YES!" Liz shouted, right near her ear.

"NEVER!"

"NOW!"

"Please?" I said meekly, around Liz's shoulder.

Cammie growled.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "I have an idea."

I dropped down beside her bed. She looked peaceful, but I didn't hesitate.

Slowly, I pressed the tip of my finger lightly to the side of her neck.

"OWW!" She screamed, jumping out of bed, and away from me.

Liz looked at me in amazement. "How…"

"I'm used to waking people up. You learn things, ya know?" I said, as I walked to the dresser to pick out just _which_ pre-planned ultra preppy outfit I would wear today.

"Maybe too many things." Cammie mumbled, rubbing her neck.

After eating a quick (and extremely small) breakfast, and getting fully clothed, and made up, we were ready for our pageant training.

"Okay girls. Today, you are in cover. You must act like your cover. Eat what your cover eats. Become friends with those with like interests, and just _be_ your cover. We are going to meet at Le Orangerie, for lunch and to discuss what you have learned." Liz explained.

We nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh, and have fun!" Bex called happily.

"Oh, we will." And with that, we were gone.

I think it should be illegal for anyone to be this preppy at 10:30 in the morning.

"How is it possible to be so awake?" Anna asked slightly frightened.

I sighed, and replied. "Coffee. Obviously, coffee."

We stood in the large doorway of one of the conference rooms-turned dining halls, that were filled to the brim with pageant girls.

"OMG! I LOVE YOUR HAIR!" Screeched a tall blonde, on wobbling heels.

I tried my hardest not to snicker as we walked purposely through the crowd.

We had nothing in common with these girls,(Ok. I lie. I'm a total prep…But I'm working on it!) so why were we making conversation? How would this help us? I wondered.

"And….break!" We split up at the sound of Katrina's voice through our comms units.

I turned to the left, and became immediately swallowed up in a group of blondes.

Attempting to blend in to their conversation, I exclaimed,

"Oh my GOSH! Did I see those shoes in _A Spy's Guide-"_ I halted. "Um…I mean _Teen Vogue?_"

The girl nodded quickly and exclaimed, "Yeah!" Before talking about how her shoes: "Hurt! Like! A LOT!"

Well that was close.

* * *

**Louise's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hi! Hey!" Make conversation? Oh, _I_ can make conversation!

Walking through the crowds, I noticed things in between my "Hey!"s.

There were 22 girls wearing orange sundresses. In the fall. (Apparently, they were ALL the rage in Paris!)

7 girls were wearing large designer sunglasses. Obviously to hide their bloodshot eyes. Tsk, tsk…DON'T DO DRUGS!

19 girls were staring at the breakfast buffet longingly. (No one even _dared_ to touch it.)

73 girls were discussing their outfits, their friends' outfits, of their enemies' outfits.

But only 4 girls were (partially) trained secret agents.

We are BEAST! Talk about a minority!

I was shaken from my daydream by a sudden, "AH!" and the feeling of my feet falling out from under me.

I braced for the hardwood floor, but instead felt someone's hard, warm arms.

I opened my eyes a little and found myself inches away from the face of…DRAKE?

* * *

**Melanie's POV**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and quickly moved to the edges of the crowds, by the garden.

_Why_ are SO MANY girls interested in this pageant?

There had to be at least 200 girls here.

"Because of the $5,000.00 cash reward, that's why."

Huh? Oh wait…Did I just say that out loud?

I spun around and saw Alex Will smiling terrifyingly at me. "And why are _you_ interested?" He asked politely. He smiled, and stepped closer, looking at my chest.

How lovely.

I suppressed a gag, and remembered that I wasn't Melanie Sprout. I am Lila Marchello.

AND I AM A PREP! AND I NEED TO PULL IT TOGETHER!

"Hi! I'm Lila! Lila Marchello! I think the money would be….GREAT!" I grinned happily, as if I spent my free time running through pastures with unicorns.

Well…that wouldn't really be that bad…

FOCUS!

He smiled condescendingly, before patting me on the shoulder. "Good luck!" Before moving on to look at some other girl's boobs.

Perv.

Once this op is over, I swear I am going to break his face in.

"K, BYE!" Then I waved excitedly.

This is actually a LOT of fun!

I turned around, and stumbled into Luke who was staring at me strangely, but with a look of amusement.

He caught me, and held me there for a second, before letting go.

I swore quietly in French. (Which I never do. Ever.)

"Lila, that was…fake." He grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Luke." I muttered, trying to slip away.

"Wow, you know, I thought the whole point of this thing was to _impress_ the judges. Not scare them.

Have I ever wanted to hit someone so badly? I think not. "I _was_ trying to impress him." I replied indignantly.

He smirked. "Good luck with that." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Whatever…" I stepped back, angry I decided to come out here.

He grabbed my elbow. "Did you get my message?" His face hardened, and he looked worried.

"Yeah." I replied. "What was that about? What do I have to be afraid of?" I asked innocently.

He stared at me, and gently pushed back a lock of my hair. "Don't forget…just don't."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**Karina's POV **

Time for bugging!

I stepped into the Girl's room gingerly, and checked under each stall.

Sorry girls, your gonna have to wait!

Wow. I really need to stop talking to myself.

Maybe I should just make up an imaginary friend.

I think I will. His name is George.

I ducked under the counter, and quickly fastened the bug in the corner.

I stood up and dusted off my hands.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Came a recognizable voice outside the door.

I gasped, and quickly ducked into a stall.

I slammed the door shut, just as the other opened, the girls' heels clicking.

"UGH!" Exclaimed a voice I knew…Ashley. From Gallagher. Oh dear…

I peeked through the crack of the door, perching precariously on the toilet seat, so they wouldn't see my feet.

They were at the makeup counter, Ashley and Brittney inspecting their faces, while Kelly paced in front of them.

"Hmm…Do you think I should stick with red lipstick for the pageant?" Asked Ashley. Or maybe Brittney?

"GOD! Does it matter?" Kelly said sharply. "It's not like we have to win anyway!"

Brittney/Ashley backed away from the mirror sheepishly.

The other, (probably the dumber one) asked "Wait….why can't we win again?"

Kelly sighed exasperatedly. "Duh! Because Alex is planning on taking the winner hostage in turn for the government's nuclear supply."

She then leaned into the mirror to apply another coat of her mascara.

HOLY BANANAS! What the heck is this? Miss Congeniality?

Did I _really_ just think that?

Yes? Wow…

"Oh, and we can't be in there when she's crowned too."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, that's when the bomb will go off."

* * *

_SAY WHAT GURL! Yeah. I just pulled a cliffhanger. Well, this seriously took me ALL WEEK to write, rewrite, and think about what their names were. Yeah. Fail. Anyway…REVIEW! PLEASE! MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! And be happy! WE AREN'T DEAD! _


End file.
